Mask of μ's
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Un año atrás un grupo de misteriosas idol enmascaradas tomaron por sorpresa la red con su música; ahora ese fenómeno continua ganando fuerza pero sus identidades siguen siendo un misterio, ¿Quienes se ocultan bajo las mascaras? y ¿Cual es su estilo de vida?
1. Mask I

**Al fin el tercero de mi fics largos... bueno con mas de tres capitulos que pienso subir... "Situaciones" no cuenta ya que son historias random sin relación una con la otra... ahora puntos a aclarar.**

 **1.- Tal vez termine volviéndolo apresurado a la mitad de la historia o por el final, realmente no quiero volverlo un fic de mas de 10 capitulos pero intentare que al menos sean largos.**

 **2.- Ademas de las parejas que ya vieron antes de entrar aquí (si no, pues revisen bajo el summary) tendra NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana y a ver cual se me ocurre.**

 **3.- Quería incluir normi o personaje de apoyo en la historia pero como posiblemente termine usándolas mas adelante (no estoy seguro) recurrí a mi segundo método para no inventar personaje, el cameo, en este caso de Aikatsu! :v**

 **4.- Esta historia se ubica en el universo PV, es decir todas tienen la misma edad, sera difícil manejar eso y tendré que tener cuidado así que agradecería que me advirtieran si comento un error.**

 **Punto extra: En el mundo del espectáculo es una "regla" saludar con "buenos dias" (Ohayogosaimasu) sin importar la hora, igualmente al terminar decir "Buen trabajo/Gracias por su trabajo" (Otsukaresama) solo por si acaso.**

 **Cualquier parecido con las "Masquerade" de Aikatsu! es pura y mera coincidencia, no es como que me basara en ellas para esta historia... ¿No huelen a quemado?...**

 **Ahora bien, aun continuo las otras historias pero como dije en el OS de cumpleaños de Honky este casi lo terminaba y hoy me dije "no voy a leer nada más hasta no terminarlo" y aquí está por fin... y ya saben, ningún personaje incluyendo los cameos son míos.**

* * *

 **Mask of μ's**

Un grupo de siete chicas caminaban tranquilamente a su escuela, aún quedaba tiempo antes de que la campana sonara por lo que no había prisa cosa que agradecían algunas de ellas ya que parecía que apenas podían caminar siendo tan temprano.

— Me duele todo~nya.

— Hoy Umi-chan si se pasó.

— Es su culpa por no estar en forma Honoka, ya no podemos tomarnos las cosas con tanta calma.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

— Lo dices porque apenas puedes mantenerte en pie _súper idol._

— Mira quien habla tomate, te tiemblan las piernas.

— Me sorprende que tengan energías para discutir.

Escucharon algunos gritos de emoción llamando la atención del grupo fijando su vista de inmediato en varias de sus compañeras de escuela observando el celular de otra.

Se acercaron un poco disimuladamente escuchando una melodía muy conocida para ellas.

 _Yami wo Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo_ _  
_ _Jibun kara ima wo kaereba ii no sa_ _  
_ _Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo_ _  
_ _Yuuki de mirai wo misete_ _  
_ _Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita_

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas llenas de emoción y satisfacción, claro, intentando no hacer algún tipo de escena.

Esa fue la canción principal que interpretaron en su más reciente live y esas chicas veían una pequeña muestra transmitida en un promocional de la empresa en la que trabajaban, pero todo era un secreto que compartían únicamente las nueve, su productor, dueño de la compañía y unos cuantos empleados de confianza.

Mantenían una doble vida, incluso para sus familias, a los ojos de todos eran un grupo de adolescentes que se divertían y pasaban el tiempo con sus amigas, estudiantes normales pero su otra identidad era la de unas famosas idols en ascenso, pero ¿Cómo mantenían sus identidades en secreto sin ser descubiertas? Muy simple, eran idols enmascaradas.

Podía sonar tonto e irracional pero increíblemente funciona de maravilla para ellas, e incluso les ayuda con su popularidad al poseer esa aura de misterio a su alrededor.

Todo empezó aproximadamente un año antes donde por una loca idea de su líder Honoka de cantar y bailar una canción creada por ellas y grabarse, claro que algunas no accedieron por las buenas por lo que se les ocurrió usar mascaras que solo cubrieran sus ojos como un antifaz y eso pareció funcionar, lo que las otras ocho miembros no esperaban fuera que después de grabarlo a su loca líder le pareciera buena idea subir el video en línea donde todos pudieran verlo.

Inesperadamente fueron un éxito total y llamaron mucho la atención pese a ser solo una canción, entonces el grupo se dividió, una parte quería hacer más videos para sus nuevos fans quienes pedían más y la otra se negaba rotundamente, finalmente fue Honoka quien tuvo la última palabra y al final crearon un par de canciones extra añadiendo más público a su grupo de seguidores.

Inevitablemente llamaron la atención de una agencia profesional y tras muchas discusiones, charlas y dudas entre otras complicaciones terminaron convirtiéndose en uno de los grupos idols más famosos del país, por su puesto sus apariciones eran reducidas y sus lives cortos todo por intentar mantener un balance entre la escuela, su familia y ocultar su vida como idol, lo que cada vez era más difícil por el aumento constante de su popularidad.

Al entrar al edificio se separaron, Nico y Hanayo fueron al pequeño espacio que usaban como sala del club de investigación idol para revisar sus videos, leer comentarios de los fans en las redes y si era posible realizar una pequeña investigación de cierto grupo rival; Umi fue directo al club de arquería, mientras Honoka se dirigía al de kendo, Kotori al de costura, Rin al de atletismo y finalmente Maki se iba a la sala vacía de música para continuar la partitura de su próxima canción antes de que comenzaran las clases.

— Se ha juntado bastante —Comentó Eli al ver la montaña de papeles por revisar en el consejo.

— Estuvimos muy ocupadas con el último concierto, no es de extrañarse —Habló su vicepresidenta intentando animarla un poco.

— Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos Nozomi —Dijo preocupada soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Te arrepientes Elicchi?

— ¿Eh? No, no es eso —Negó rápidamente al ver la preocupación en sus ojos — Solo digo que debemos encontrar una mejor forma de administrar nuestro tiempo o podríamos terminar cometiendo un error grave.

— Supongo que tienes razón; no queremos que pase algo como lo que le ocurrió a Honoka-chan el año pasado.

Antes de las fiestas navideñas se comenzaba a planear un concierto especial donde presentarían una nueva canción, pero entre las presiones del club de kendo, los exámenes, el concierto y la tienda de su familia Honoka terminó colapsando y el concierto casi cancelado, por fortuna logró reponerse aunque no por completo pero el live fue un éxito y nadie notó el estado delicado de su líder, claro después volvió a la cama hasta año nuevo, pero eso ya era otra historia.

— No quisiera que algo como eso te sucediera Nozomi.

— ¿Elicchi está preocupada por mí? Que dulce —Bromeó como siempre.

— Claro que me preocupo por ti, aún más sabiendo que vives sola —Dijo firme la rubia sin dejarse llevar por las bromas.

— Estaré bien, porque sé que Elicchi cuidará de mí si eso pasa —Exclamó sonrojando a su presidenta.

— Por supuesto que lo haré.

— Pero a mí me preocupa otra cosa —Está vez fue Nozomi quien torno el ambiente serio.

— ¿Qué es?

— No hemos tenido una cita en semanas Elicchi —Respondió frustrada y con un puchero.

— Ahora que lo dices —Hizo una pausa intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron solas sin que tuviera que ver con el consejo o el grupo — Tienes razón, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo.

— Las chicas están trabajando duro y tampoco podemos ser egoístas —Comentó intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

— Nozomi, terminemos con esto tan rápido como podamos —Eli repentinamente se puso seria — Si logramos adelantar un poco tendremos tiempo para salir cuando termine el ensayo del grupo.

Nozomi sonrió ante la idea.

La puerta del consejo se abrió de golpe mostrando a una agotada Hanayo intentando recuperar el aliento.

— T-tenemos problemas —Dijo en cuanto se repuso.

— Ya era hora —Reclamó molesta la presidenta del club de investigación idol en cuanto las últimas tres chicas entraban a la pequeña aula.

— Tenemos mucho trabajo en el consejo y no quiero perder el tiempo así que dinos rápido de que se trata.

Eli estaba frustrada, si seguían atrasándose la salida con Nozomi tendría que posponerse y definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

— ¿Qué ocurre está vez Nicocchi? —Preguntó Nozomi con calma, ella también estaba frustrada pero Nico no tenía la culpa y de ser así la castigaría.

La pequeña idol suspiró.

— Miren esto —Dijo mostrando la pantalla del ordenador del club donde se encontraba un video de su concierto, mas especifico en la parte de los comentarios.

Las siete miembros leyeron cada comentario uno tras otro, todos eran positivos y llenos de apoyo, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

— ¿Eso es todo? —Reclamó ahora si molesta la presidenta del consejo — Te dije que estamos ocupadas, podemos leer los comentarios de los fans en otro momento.

— Sigue leyendo —Nico no se molestó en discutir, era mejor mostrarlo que intentar explicarlo.

Iba a reclamar cuando la actitud de sus compañeras cambio de pronto.

— No puede ser —Murmuró Honoka.

— Eso es indecente —Dijo Umi.

— Esto definitivamente traerá problemas —Comentó Maki.

Curiosa se acercó a la pantalla para continuar leyendo.

" _Nan-chan y Kussun se ven muy cercanas"_

" _Nan-chan parece siempre estar al pendiente de Kussun"_

" _Kussun siempre se coloca al lado de Nan-chan"_

" _Tendran esa clase de relacion"_

" _Romance prohibido"_

— ¿Qué rayos significa _Jolks_? —Preguntó después de leer el último comentario.

— Ese no es el punto Eli —Habló la loli con tono de reclamo — Cada vez ustedes son más obvias y si siguen así esto solo va a aumentar.

Quería defenderse de alguna forma pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, miró a Nozomi buscando ayuda pero ella estaba igual o peor.

— Eli, Nozomi, saben perfectamente que no estamos en contra de su relación y por el contrario tienen nuestro apoyo —Puntualizó Nico intentando mantener la calma en esa situación — Pero tienen que entender que en el escenario son Nanjo Yoshino y Kusuda Aina, dos compañeras idol y no Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi, ¡Controlen sus hormonas!

— Eso lo sé perfectamente pero ¿Acaso crees que es muy fácil? —Las últimas palabras de Nico regresaron esa llama que casi se extingue ahora con más fuerza — ¡No hemos tenido un momento de privacidad en casi un mes! Y el trabajo en el consejo se acumula constantemente, ¿Es mucho pedir algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo en paz con mi novia?

Hubo un momento sepulcral lleno de tensión entre las miembros, todas parecían pensar en que decir, una sola palabra equivocada y esto se volvería algo mucho peor.

— Creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas así por el momento —Todas centraron su atención en Umi — Lo mejor será enfriar la cabeza y no precipitarnos, continuaremos con esto durante el receso o al terminar las clases ¿Les parece?

— Concuerdo con Umi-chan, además no hemos recibido ninguna llamada de la agencia así que aún es pronto para asustarse —Habló la energética líder.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

— Supongo que tienen razón —Dijo Eli relajándose un poco.

— C-creo que también me deje llevar un poco —Murmuró Nico desviando la mirada.

— Entonces discutiremos esto más tarde, ahora hay que ir a clase —Exclamó Nozomi tomando a Eli saliendo de la sala del club.

— Nozomi

— Elicchi —Interrumpió su novia con calma — Acordamos hablar de eso después.

Ambas sabían que cualquier cosa que dijeran sonaría como una pobre excusa, pero en esa situación se sentían acorraladas, Honoka y Umi tenían razón, lo mejor era pensar las cosas con calma y aun no las habían llamado para algún reclamo de la agencia o algo similar así que estaban a tiempo de solucionar el problema por ellas mismas.

— El productor llamó —Dijo Honoka una vez se reunieron a la hora del almuerzo — Dijo que quería hablar con todas en cuanto terminaran las clases.

Los ánimos de todas bajaron al igual que la ira y frustración en otras también aumentaban.

— Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando —Repetía Nico tratando de auto convencerse de todo.

— Afronta la realidad —Comentó Maki con calma.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —Reclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

— Honoka, ¿No puedes hacer algo para aplazar la reunión? —Pidió Eli intentando no perder la calma como su compañera.

— ¿Crees que tienes derecho a pedir eso? —Nuevamente la presidenta del club perdió la calma.

— Sé que no, pero no puedo abandonar más el trabajo en el consejo —Replicó comenzando a levantar la voz.

— Elicchi —Nozomi intentó tranquilizarla pero parecía que no podría lograrlo por mucho más.

— Escuchen —Nuevamente Honoka tomó la palabra — Sabemos cuánto afecta esto a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan en el consejo y también indirectamente nosotras tenemos algo de culpa en todo esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Reclamó la pequeña idol.

— Todas estamos en clubs diferentes sin tomar en cuenta este —Esta vez habló Umi — Y todas hemos enviado peticiones y quejas al consejo por un asunto u otro, tal vez no era nuestra culpa pero en lugar de buscar una solución nosotras mismas dentro del club recurrimos al consejo.

Ninguna objetó nada, ella tenía razón.

— Por eso tenemos una propuesta —Exclamó Kotori llamando la atención de todas.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta-nya? —Rin parecía interesada.

— Nos turnaremos durante los descansos y a la salida durante el tiempo que haga falta hasta terminar con el trabajo dentro del consejo —Dijo Umi casi en orden y no propuesta.

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —Se quejó nuevamente quien usa el seudónimo de Tokui Sora.

— ¿Alguna queja? —Preguntó con evidente molestia la arquera.

— Ninguna.

— Chicas ¿Están seguras? —Cuestionó la rusa, se sentía feliz de tener el apoyo de ellas pero al mismo tiempo también culpa por su comportamiento de antes.

— ¿Ahora dirás que no es necesario? —Otra vez Nico entró en escena — Ya tenemos suficiente con una tsundere amargada ¿Sabes?

— Ya te he dicho que no soy tsundere, enana —Reclamó Maki de inmediato.

— Nunca dije que fueras tú, pero si el saco te queda.

— Al menos no parezco una idiota repitiendo la misma frase.

— Repite eso y ya verás cómo.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Umi golpeando la mesa de reunión asustando a todas — Tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar y no es momento para sus peleas.

Ambas voltearon a direcciones distintas aun molestas.

— Por el momento Umi-chan, Kotori y yo les ayudaremos en el consejo —La líder del grupo intentó aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Están seguras? ¿Y sus clases? —Cuestionó Nozomi preocupada por ese detalle.

— No es problema —Respondió Honoka segura.

— La profesora está ausente y la clase era de estudio libre —Respondió Umi.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntaron Nico y Rin entre emocionadas y aliviadas de tener una hora libre.

— Es cierto, estaba entre los documentos está mañana —Razonó Eli después de hacer memoria.

La misma sensei tenía el horario de las tres clases consecutivas, primero el trio de Honoka, Umi y Kotori, después sería el de Rin, Hanayo y Maki y por último Nozomi, Nico y ella por lo que aprovechando ese tiempo podrían adelantar algo, ahora agradecía no estar con las otras seis en la misma aula, así sería aun mayor el avance.

— En lo que respecta al otro tema —Nuevamente Umi tomaba la palabra — Tendremos que posponerlo posiblemente para la reunión.

Todas suspiraron, el problema real vendría después de clases.

— Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos al consejo de una vez —Dijo la animada Honoka tomando sus cosas y saliendo del club.

— Honoka, espera —Reprendía sin éxito la arquera siguiéndola seguida de Kotori.

— Vamos también Elicchi —Dijo su novia tomando su mano siguiendo al trio.

— Mejor las alcanzamos antes de que Honoka haga un desastre —Suspiró dejándose llevar por Nozomi.

— ¿Pasa algo Nico-chan? —Preguntó Hanayo al ver el semblante pensativo de su compañera.

— No sabemos que nos espera en esa reunión —Respondió sin dejar de ver la puerta — Si dicen algo sobre separarlas.

— No los dejaremos —Interrumpió Maki dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida — Nosotras juramos ser idols, y las idols existen para hacer sonreír a las personas pero.

— Si nosotras no podemos sonreír ¿Cómo podremos hacerlo con el resto del mundo? —Completó Nico sonriendo con confianza.

Continuaron con su horario como lo tenían planeado hasta la salida donde permanecieron las nueve un poco más dentro del consejo para adelantar el trabajo y retrasar un poco el regaño casi seguro del productor.

Pero ese asunto era inevitable, ahora se encontraban justo frente a la puerta donde su productor ya las esperaba, suspiraron antes de tocar.

— Adelante.

— Buenos días —Saludaron en coro al entrar.

— Buenos días —Respondió el hombre de cabellera negra con un ojo cubierto por el flequillo y gafas.

— ¿Para qué nos necesitaba con tanta urgencia Suzukawa-san? —Preguntó Nico intentando sonar natural mientras tomaban asiento.

— Supongo que ya lo saben, o por lo menos tienen una idea —Respondió con calma.

Era la parte buena de tenerlo como productor, un hombre tranquilo y centrado y sobre todo con experiencia con las idols, especialmente porque se casó con una extop-idol y ahora se dedicaba al negocio de los bentos, pero esa es otra historia.

— Vera Suzukawa-san, de verdad estamos apenas y le prometemos tener más cuidado en el futuro pero por favor.

— Como pensé —Interrumpió tranquilamente el hombre — Ayase-san, están mal interpretando las cosas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Umi confundida, como el resto.

— Leyeron los comentarios del ultimo concierto ¿Cierto? —Las nueve asintieron — Normalmente algo así trae problemas por los escándalos y esas cosas pero en su caso es diferente.

— ¿No comprendo? —Eli estaba aliviada de no estar en problemas pero el asunto estaba lejos de resolverse por lo que decía su productor.

— Ustedes son un caso especial y tienen puntos a favor —Comenzó sin perder su tranquilidad acomodando sus gafas — En primer lugar nadie sabe sus verdaderas identidades por lo que en caso de desatarse un escándalo así solo deben evitar tomar su disfraz.

— Pero eso significaría perder una parte de nosotras —Comentó Honoka seriamente.

— Lo sé, pero es mejor que verse acosadas y a sus familias —Duro pero cierto — Segundo; sus actuaciones en el escenario no pasan de roces, miradas, sonrisas o insinuaciones, nada claro y eso nos lleva al tercer punto.

— ¿El tercer punto?

¿Es que había más de todo eso?

— Fanservice

— ¿Fanservice? —Corearon sorprendidas.

— Parece que los fans no están disgustados con esas demostraciones de afecto si no que al contrario, les gusta y buscan más incluso en los primeros PV o conciertos —Colocando una laptop frente a ellas comenzó a mostrarles distintos foros y paginas donde efectivamente muchos preguntaban dónde encontrar más material del ya nombrado Jolks.

— Es verdad —Nico estaba casi pegada a la pantalla.

— Nico-chan déjanos ver —Se quejó Rin jalando a la pequeña por el chaleco.

— Pero si no está molesto ¿Para qué es la reunión? —Mejor ir al punto, Eli quería despejar sus dudas de una vez.

— Las llamé para acordar con ustedes el continuar con estos; _acercamientos_ —Contestó intentando ser lo más claro posible.

— Espere —Nico se levantó un poco molesta — ¿Está diciendo que quiere que ellas coqueteen en el escenario?

— Los fans están pidiendo más sobre Kusuda Aina y Najou Yoshino siendo —Pausó un momento buscando la palabra correcta — Cercanas, y es trabajo de las idols complacer a los fans.

— Pero ¿No cree que es algo arriesgado? —Umi no parecía convencida con eso.

— Ciertamente si solo ellas muestran ese tipo de interacción puede ir mal por por fortuna para ustedes ese tampoco es un problema.

— ¡Miren! —Antes de que pudieran preguntar Hanayo tomó la pantalla colocándola frente a sus amigas.

— Esas son.

— Ucchi y Mimorin.

Ambas involucradas tomaron cada extremo de la pantalla leyendo los comentarios y las imágenes de ambas idols, cabe destacar que la arquera estaba al borde del desmallo.

— Y no solo ellas, Sora y Pile —Las mencionadas saltaron de sus asientos sonrojadas — Rippi y Shikako entre otras, los fans se dedican a buscar ese tipo de cosas sobre ustedes.

— ¡Eso es indecente! —Señaló Umi sin poder controlarse.

— Pero solo actuar para llamar más la atención, no me parece lo más correcto.

— Supuse que dirían algo así Ayase-san —Finalmente sonrió un poco el productor — Por eso quería proponerles también si era posible preparar algunas canciones a duo entre ustedes.

— Ya entiendo —Comentó Nico en pose pensativa — No es necesario que en cada momento actuemos como enamoradas si podemos darle a los fans un dueto de su pareja favorita.

— Exactamente y ya que el Jolks es el más solicitado me gustaría comenzar con ustedes, ¿Qué dicen chicas?

— La verdad nosotras.

— Aceptamos.

— ¿Nozomi? —Eli estaba sorprendida de que su novia aceptara tan rápido — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Elicchi no quiere hacer un dueto conmigo? Eso me lastima —Fingió tristeza mientras limpiaba lagrimas imaginarias.

— No es eso pero sabes que nosotras estamos ocupadas y además —Estaba nerviosa y confundida sobre qué hacer y el chantaje de Nozomi — Está bien, pensaremos en algo.

— Ahora necesitamos a otra pareja —Dijo Nico buscando voluntarias.

— Es cierto, tampoco es bien visto que solo dos de nosotras tengan duo —Apoyó Hanayo con su emoción elevada.

— ¿Por qué no Ucchi y Mimorin? —Inquirió Maki quien trataba de mantenerse calmada con ese tema — También las mencionaron ¿O no?

Ambas se vieron a los ojos y de inmediato apartaron la vista sonrojadas.

— Yo apoyo eso —Dijo Nozomi levantando la mano.

— Yo también —Secundó Honoka.

— Y yo~nya

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

— Parece que somos mayoría —Comentó Nico con la mano levantada.

— Espera, eso no justo además Eli —Las palabras de Umi terminaron al ver la mano de la rusa apoyando la idea.

— Bien está decidido —Exclamó Honoka con su habitual ánimo.

— Espera, ¿Qué hay de ti? —Señaló _Mimorin_ a su líder.

— Yo no estaré en este proyecto —Declaró como si hablara del clima.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, incluso el productor.

— Puedo saber tus motivos, Kousaka.

Era más una orden que una pregunta.

— Les cause muchos problemas durante el evento de navidad y sin mencionar todo el papeleo que se acumuló en el consejo —Habló con un tono decaído nada normal en ella — Así que pensé en aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudar a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan con su trabajo y apoyar al resto.

— Honoka, no tienes porque.

— Está bien Umi-chan —Interrumpió con una sonrisa — Ustedes hicieron mucho por mí en ese momento, quiero devolverlo.

— Si eso es lo que nuestra líder quiere —Comentó Nozomi comprensiva — Además, de igual forma una de nosotras sobraría.

No hubo forma de debatir eso.

— Yo tampoco participaré está vez —Maki se hizo notar nuevamente — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Nico molesta.

— ¿No quieres tú dueto con Nicocchi? —Bromeó Nozomi sonrojando a ambas.

— Lo digo porque quien se encargara de la música seré yo y si participo solo aumentaré mi carga.

— Bueno, tiene razón —Dijo Hanayo con calma — Si se trata de duetos de pareja es mejor si ellas escriben la letra pero no pueden escribir música.

— Pero ahora nuevamente sobra una.

— ¿Y si le pedimos a algún artista que les ayude con la música? —Sugirió el productor pero ya esperaba la misma respuesta del pasado.

— Nunca —Maki se puso de pie.

— Productor, aceptamos trabajar para ustedes pero bajo nuestras condiciones —Comenzó Honoka.

— Nosotras nos encargábamos de la composición de la música —Nuevamente habló Maki.

— Escribiríamos la letra —Continuó Umi.

— Crearíamos nuestros vestidos —Dijo Kotori.

— Y crearíamos nuestras propias coreografías —Finalmente hablo Eli.

— Y todas participaríamos en cualquier decisión del grupo —Honoka se levantó al igual que el resto — Eso es μ's.

— Es cierto —Comentó sonriendo el productor — Es eso lo que las ha llevado tan lejos.

— Y con respecto a las que quedan —Otra vez Honoka tomó la palabra — ¿Qué les parece un trio?

— ¿Dos duetos y un trio? —Pareció razonarlo — No me parece mala idea hablaré con mis superiores al respecto; y por el momento es todo, comienza a oscurecer y lo mejor será que vuelvan a sus casas.

Aun no estaban del todo convencidas con las propuestas pero si el productor y su líder estaban de acuerdo ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

— Gracias por su trabajo.

Se despidieron saliendo de la agencia para volver a sus hogares y pensar en su nuevo proyecto, solo esperaban que funcionara, aunque conllevaba ciertos riesgos, si era un éxito llegarían aún más alto.

* * *

 **Antes de que digan "Mentiroso", "No tenia TsubaHono", "Estafador", "Ni si quiera salio la frente de Tsubasa"... les diré que la frente, quiero decir Tsubasa saldrá desde el capitulo dos, y tal vez los fans de Honky terminen molestándose con ella porque va a actuar de mala, solo ese spoiler les doy... ahora si, en cual deveria concentrarme, en alguno de los dos OS que estan a la mitad, en sacar otra de "situaciones" o en alguno de los otros dos fics largos?... ya pensaré en eso mañana, es casi la 1:30 de la noche y quiero leer algo antes de dormir...**


	2. Mask II

**Al fin dejo el capitulo 2, perdon por tardar, la verdad pensaba subirlo el lunes o martes, pero lo que tenia escrito no me convencia hasta ese momento, no digo que lo reescribiera si no que me pareció corto y por eso me vi obligado a escribir mas, queria dejarlo mas largo pero al final decidi dejarlo asi, porque lo que sigue ya lo tengo planeado para el capitulo 3 y ya los hice esperar mucho...**

 **Ahora si lean, y recuerden que ni las musas 2D ni las 3D me pertenecen o habría muchos ships canon y lives por todo el mundo :v**

 **PD: Si ponen Anemone heart en la parte KotoUmi creo que les sera mas agradable y entenderan mejor :3**

* * *

 **Mask II**

Las nueve chicas se encontraban en la sala del consejo estudiantil, el trabajo acumulado las obligaba a reunirse en ese lugar y no en su habitual salón del club.

— ¿El productor ya envió alguna respuesta? —Preguntó Eli tras un breve silencio.

Estaba tranquila de saber que no estaba en problemas pero aún estaba inquieta por la petición del dueto y actuar como _pareja_ en el escenario junto a Nozomi, era consciente de que si no se controlaba lo suficiente ese esfuerzo sería en vano.

— No, tal vez llegue durante el descanso del almuerzo —Respondió Honoka sin despegar la vista de los papeles, era extraño verla tan concentrada en trabajo de oficina.

La campa sonó dando inicio a las clases por lo que tuvieron que dejar el trabajo y volver a sus aulas, al menos respiraban más tranquilas con el trabajo reducido, todas, menos dos.

Durante las clases tanto Kotori como Umi tenían problemas para concentrarse, estaban nerviosas y distantes, normal en Honoka pero extraño en ellas.

— ¿Cómo van con la letra? —Preguntó de la nada su líder asustando ligeramente a ambas chicas en su camino a clases.

— Aun no tenemos nada, ni si quiera nos han confirmado —Respondió cohibida la arquera — Además a penas ayer lo discutimos.

— Cierto, pero lo más seguro es que lo aprueben y entonces me gustaría poder ayudar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan insistente? —Inquirió desconfiada — Normalmente buscas la forma de evitar ayudarme cuando te lo pido —Acusó.

— Bueno, ya sabes —Desvió la mirada nerviosa — No estaré de forma directa en este proyecto pero quiero ayudar eso es todo.

— Siento que ocultas algo.

— Para nada —Pidió ayuda a su otra amiga con la mirada.

— Umi-chan —Con timidez poco usual Kotori entró en la conversación — No tiene caso discutirlo ahora, como dijiste aún no está confirmado por eso.

 _Mimorin_ suspiró.

— Supongo que tienes razón, por ahora lo dejaré así —Honoka también se alivió — Pero está conversación aun no termina —Advirtió severa.

Demasiado pronto para relajarse. El celular de su líder sonó y tras revisarlo sonrió satisfecha.

— Fue aprobado —Dijo totalmente animada.

Nuevamente reunidas pero esta vez en la sala el consejo estudiantil durante la hora del almuerzo donde se encontraban trabajando al mismo tiempo que discutían el nuevo proyecto como idols.

— No muy bien —Contestó Eli sintiéndose frustrada — Ahora respeto un poco más a Umi, no es tan fácil poner lo que sientes o piensas en palabras.

— Se los dije —Solo comentó la arquera.

— ¿Y qué tal ustedes? —Esta vez Nozomi preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Ambas se avergonzaron un poco.

— No ha habido mucho avance tampoco —Respondió Umi con calma.

— Bueno, nosotras no tenemos experiencia por eso.

— Ese no es problema Kotori-chan puedo enseñarles —Nozomi sonreía tranquilamente.

Ambas se sonrojaron notablemente.

— Es broma —Dijo burlona la vicepresidenta — Nosotras también tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra canción —Todo rastro de burla se perdió mientras se acercaba a su novia.

— No podemos ser muy obvias pero tampoco podemos dejarlo demasiado simple —Comentó la rubia contrariada.

— Lo siento chicas tendrán que hacerlo por cuenta propia.

— De todas formas esa era la idea inicial ¿No? —Comentó Maki con su típico humor.

— Tendremos que pensar en algo — _Mimorin_ pensaba que tal vez sería el mayor reto de su corta carrera.

— Intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda — _Ucchi_ intentó dar apoyo a su compañera.

— Y yo también.

— No, gracias —Rápidamente Umi interrumpió a su líder.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejó con un berrinche.

— No sé lo que planeas pero ya tenemos suficiente con las nuevas canciones, vestuario, sin mencionar las coreografías y ayudar en el consejo sin contar nuestros clubes como para tener que lidiar con una de tus locas ideas.

— ¡El club! —Gritó de pronto Honoka dejando su lugar para salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Nico al ver su forma tan apresurada de salir.

— Ahora recuerdo —Habló Nozomi buscando algunos papeles — Aquí esta.

— ¿Qué es eso? — _Soramaru_ arrebató el papel de sus manos leyéndolo — ¿Una competencia?

— Tienes muy malos modales Nicocchi —Regañó Nozomi quitándole el papel.

— Nozomi, ¿Honoka tiene una competencia? —La joven Sonoda no estaba enterada de eso, Honoka nunca lo mencionó.

— No exactamente —Habló con calma — Esta competencia es para los de primer año, pero al parecer le pidieron a Honoka-chan que supervisara el entrenamiento.

— Bueno, es el As de equipo así que no es de extrañarse —Exclamó Eli comprensiva.

— Y aun así busca el cómo apoyarnos —Hanayo por fin hablo.

— Pero así es Honoka-chan —Kotori sonrió comprensiva y el ánimo del resto volvió.

— Tienes razón —La rubia cruzó su mirada con su novia entendiendo lo que ambas necesitaban hacer para corresponder a los esfuerzos de su líder, al igual que Umi y Kotori.

— ¡Haremos una gran canción~nya! —Gritó Rin abrazando a Nico y Hanayo al mismo tiempo.

A la salida solo adelantaron un poco de trabajo dentro del consejo, no podían darse el lujo de gastar todo el tiempo dentro de ese lugar, incluso Eli y Nozomi tuvieron que posponer el trabajo, por fortuna lograron avanzar suficiente, pero aún tenían bastante trabajo. Por otro lado cada una tenía su respectivo club al cual asistir sin contar su trabajo musical por lo que tenían que realizar algún avance.

Tres días después el grupo de siete chicas se encontraban frustradas, molestas y decaídas, ni una sola idea buena e incluso la pareja oficial estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— No puedo creer que aún no tengamos nada —Comentó Eli fastidiada con la situación.

Las ideas llegaban claro, pero eran demasiado directas y las que no lo eran parecían bastante simples.

— ¿Qué tal ustedes Kotori-chan, Umi-chan? —Preguntó Nozomi al otro duo.

— Nada —Respondió simplemente la joven Sonoda.

— Intentamos ver películas románticas para tener una idea pero Umi-chan.

— ¡Eran demasiado indecentes! —Gritó escandalizada.

Todas comprendieron al instante.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes tres? —La rubia esperaba que al menos el trio ya tuviera algo, ellas no tenían que hablar de nada relacionado con el romance.

Nico suspiró.

— No tenemos nada.

¿Qué más podía decir? Todo lo que hicieron fue visitar diferentes restaurantes de Akiba y tratar de que ella hablara de cosas desagradables.

— No estaríamos así si Nico-chan confiara en nosotras~nya —Exclamó Rin como reclamo ganando una mirada molesta de la pequeña.

— Rin-chan por favor —Hanayo intentó calmar la tensión entre las dos.

— Tal vez hubiéramos logrado algo si tan solo no se dedicaran a asaltar cada puesto de comida que ven —Comentó mordaz la pequeña idol.

Todas notaron el tenso ambiente por lo que decidieron buscar otro tema.

— Tengo una idea —Habló Honoka de pronto llamando la atención de todas — Kotori-chan, Umi-chan ¿Por qué no pueden escribir nada? —Preguntó intentando sonar misteriosa.

El duo obtuvo un leve sonrojo en respuesta.

— Bueno nunca he tenido ninguna relación y por eso no tengo experiencia, pero eso ya lo sabes —Dijo la arquera intentando mantener la calma — Además siempre he visto a Kotori como amiga y no sé cómo escribir algo de ese tipo con las dos.

— Yo estoy igual que Umi-chan —Kotori además de no tener experiencia escribiendo nada tampoco sabía cómo hacer algo para las dos.

— Entonces la solución es sencilla —Habló la líder con el ego en alto.

— ¿Cuál sería? —Maki empezaba a desesperarse.

— No escriban la letra pensando en ustedes como Kotori-chan y Umi-chan si no como Ucchi y Mimorin, si lo hacen seguro verán un lado diferente de ustedes —Dijo con orgullo — ¿Por qué me ven así? —Inquirió al ver las miradas de asombro y confusión en sus amigas.

— Porque para variar das una buena idea —Respondió Nico volviendo a su yo habitual.

Honoka se quejó.

— Nico tiene razón —Concordó Umi — ¿Qué opinas Kotori?

— Que podemos intentarlo —Respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Te parece si nosotras también lo intentamos Elicchi?

— No es mala idea y no perdemos nada.

— ¿Y nosotras~nya?

— Ustedes no tienen que esforzarse por hacer una canción de romance, basta con una que se apegue a ustedes —Comentó Maki sin voltear a ver al trio.

— Maki-chan tiene razón —Hanayo sonrió ante la idea — Escribamos algo que sea solo nuestro.

— Si Kayo-chin lo dice entonces lo haré~nya.

— Es mejor que vagar por la ciudad —Comentó _Soramaru_.

— Solucionado eso, podemos concentrarnos en terminar todo este trabajo —Eli volvió a su modo de presidenta.

Al término del trabajo se dividieron con sus respectivas compañeras de trabajo para intentar adelantar algo.

— Maki-chan.

La nombrada se detuvo volteando a ver a quien la había llamado.

— ¿Sucede algo Honoka? —Preguntó un poco extrañada de que la siguiera después de salir de la escuela.

— No es algo como si sucediera o no, bueno, sí pero —Parecía confusa con sus propias palabras.

 _Pile_ suspiró.

— Es sobre mi pasado con Nico-chan ¿Verdad? —El rostro de su líder era todo lo que necesitaba — Acordamos no hablar sobre eso ¿Recuerdas?

— Si, pero.

— Lo siento, si eso es todo me voy —Dijo reanudando su camino.

Honoka hizo ademan de detenerla pero se abstuvo, por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

— ¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué estás buscando? —Preguntó Kotori al ver como su amiga buscaba algo entre su ropa.

Apenas llegaron a la casa Sonoda fueron directo a la habitación de la arquera y ella comenzó a buscar entre su ropa.

— Al fin —Dijo después de sacar su antifaz.

— Eso es.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo entrar en personaje sin esto —Exclamó colocándose la máscara.

Kotori rio suavemente antes de buscar entre su maleta de la escuela y sacar su propia máscara.

— Entonces yo también.

Después de colocarse la máscara ambas se mantuvieron en silencio observándose, intentando encontrar alguna pista que les ayudara.

— _Esto no está funcionando_ —Mimorin se encontraba cada vez más confusa — _Tal vez no era tan buena idea, Ucchi y Mimorin son compañeras idol, en cambio Umi y Kotori son amigas._

— _Umi-chan, Mimorin ambas son diferentes pero a la vez iguales, yo soy Kotori pero a la vez Uchida Aya y como ambas partes veo a Mimorin como compañera, pero a Umi-chan_.

— _¿Ucchi está llorando? ¿Por qué? Mi pecho duele_ —Quería hablar pero por alguna razón no podía, había un nudo en su garganta.

— _Mimorin, sus ojos se ven tristes, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?_

Lentamente ambas levantaron sus manos colocándolas frente a la otra tocándose solo con la punta de los dedos.

— _Está tan cerca que puedo tocarla, pero siento como si estuviera muy lejos_

— _Quiero consolarla, decirle algo para que sonría otra vez, pero no puedo_

— _¿Quién siente esto?_

— _¿Soy yo o el personaje?_

— _Deseo ser la única._

— _A quien veas de esa forma._

— _Kotori/Umi-chan_.

De pronto ambas separan sus manos como si quemaran y desvían la vista sin atreverse a ver a la otra completamente sonrojadas.

— _No puede ser_.

— _Que indecente_.

— _Me gusta Umi-chan/Kotori._

Eli se arrojó boca arriba sobre la cama agotada pero satisfecha.

— Fue mucho mejor de lo esperado —Comentó viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo — No puedo creer que fuera gracias a un consejo de Honoka.

— Supongo que estarán sorprendidas de saber que terminamos nuestra canción en una noche —Nozomi se acercó con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente.

— Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos tener tiempo para nosotras —Dijo después de tomar la taza que su novia le ofrecía.

— Elicchi, aún falta la coreografía y el ensayo —Comentó Nozomi mostrándose madura y responsable.

— Eso lo pensaremos cuando Maki tenga la música —La rubia quería disfrutar del momento en lugar de pensar en lo que aún faltaba, al menos por una noche.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mi linda Elichika?

— Podrías comenzar con darme un beso.

— Esa idea me gusta.

Nozomi también eligió dejar de pensar en los problemas del mañana y disfrutar el momento.

— ¿De verdad esto puede llamarse una canción? — _Sora_ estaba escéptica y no era para menos con esa rara letra que las tres escribieron.

— A mí me gusta~nya —Rin estaba bastante positiva con el resultado.

— Aun falta que el resto la revise para tener su aprobación —Comento _Shikako_ esperando que con eso no iniciaran otra discusión.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Nico tampoco estaba de ánimos para discutir y lo mejor era regresar pronto a su casa.

— Seguro lo aprueban — _Riho_ no parecía dudar.

— Yo tengo que volver, hasta mañana — _Soramaru_ tomo sus cosas y se fue sin esperar respuesta de sus amigas más que el movimiento de manos.

— Rin-chan —Hanayo llamó su atención una vez la pequeña se alejó lo suficiente — Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema de Maki-chan.

— ¿Por qué~nya? —La chica gato estaba confundida — ¿No sientes curiosidad Kayo-chin?

— Claro que la tengo —Respondió después de unos segundos pensando en sus palabras — Pero ese es un problema que ellas deben resolver, nosotras no tenemos por qué meternos en eso.

— Pero.

— Rin-chan —La castaña tomo una de las manos de su mejor amiga con delicadeza.

— Esta bien, si Kayo-chin lo dice.

Hanayo sonrió, por el momento lo mejor era no provocar peleas al menos hasta que el problema actual se tranquilizara.

— ¿De verdad esto puede llamarse una canción? —Maki analizaba los avances de cada grupo pero hasta ahora esa era sin duda la canción más rara de las tres, no, de todas las que tenían hasta ahora.

— ¡Claro que lo es~nya! —Reclamó la chica gato molesta, su amiga compositora la observo escéptica — Estas actuando igual que Nico-chan, se pusieron de acuerdo~nya —Acusó señalándola.

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_ —Gritaron ambas a la vez — _Deja de copiarme._

— Calma, calma —Intervino Nozomi para evitar una pelea dentro de la habitación del consejo — Por el momento, Maki-chan, ¿Crees poder hacer algo?

La Nishikino suspiró.

— Con la tuya y Eli no creo tener problemas —Y agradecía que no fuera un montón de palabras subidas de tono no aptas para menores — La de Kotori y Umi aún no está completa pero lo que tienen es suficiente para hacer algún avance.

El dúo nombrado no había replicado o dicho demasiado sobre lo que escribieron, de hecho prácticamente lo entregaron y ya, sin comentarios, algo a destacar que todos notaron fue el cómo evitaban verse la una a la otra, no parecían peleadas pero si incomodas.

— N-no te preocupes lo terminaremos pronto —Umi por fin habló nerviosa sin quitar la vista de su trabajo, o así sería si no estuviera firmando hojas en blanco — ¿Cierto Kotori?

La mencionada saltó ligeramente soltando los papeles en sus manos que rápidamente se apresuró a levantar, estos también estaban en blanco.

— S-sí, l-lo haremos hoy mismo.

— ¿Deberíamos decir algo? —Preguntó Hanayo un poco preocupada.

— Estarán bien Hanayo-chan —Exclamó _Kussun_ sosteniendo una carta contra sus labios.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la canción del trio? —Preguntó la rubia acercándose a Maki.

— ¿Por qué no le das un vistazo? —Dicho esto le entregó las hojas con la letra.

Honoka y Nozomi se acercaron a ver también.

— Yo no le veo nada de malo —Comentó la líder con calma — Incluso creo que es muy buena —Continuó animada.

El resto no supo cómo responder.

— Yo diría que es —Eli pausó unos segundos buscando una buena palabra — Original.

— Maki-chan, crees poder intentarlo —Nozomi lo pidió con calma y no con su usual tono burlón.

La pianista suspiró una vez más.

— De acuerdo, intentaré crear algo —Apenas lo dijo y _Rippi_ celebró junto a Honoka — Pero no puedo prometer que sea algo que se adapte a lo que buscan.

— Está bien, confiamos en Maki-chan~nya —Comentó la chica gato abrazando a sus dos compañeras.

— Habla por ti —Murmuró Nico apenas audible para ellas.

— Excelente —Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar _Emitsun_ tomó la palabra completamente animada — Hoy mismo iré con Suzukawa-san y preguntaré sobre nuestro próximo concierto.

El resto la observó incrédula incluso _Mimorin_ y _Ucchi_ ¿Tan pronto?

* * *

 **Se ve, se siente, el KotoUmi esta presente :v ok, ya... en el siguiente entrare con el NicoMaki y el porque actuan asi, tambien Honoka y las ideas del concierto y sobre todo aparecerán... nah, mejor lo dejo asi ya di mucho spoiler :v**

 **Ahora a crear el nuevo capitulo de Situaciones "Aqours" y tal vez algun otro OS que tengo incompleto o uno nuevo, quien sabe..**


	3. Omake

**Muy comencemos dejando claras dos cosas, una, no hagan caso a las cosas que escuchen o lean en 28, y dos... no hagan mucho caso a lo que digo o escribo en general, ni yo se cuando escribire algo o no...**

 **Ahora, esto no es continuacion, como dice es un omake, una parte para relajarse y también como compensación por el capitulo corto anterior, también contiene bloopers.**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

— Excelente —Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar _Emitsun_ tomó la palabra completamente animada — Hoy mismo iré con Suzukawa-san y preguntaré sobre nuestro próximo concierto.

El resto la observó incrédula incluso _Mimorin_ y _Ucchi_ ¿Tan pronto?

[Y… corte, buen trabajo chicas, es todo por ahora, pueden descansar]

— ¡Por fin!

— Honoka, se más profesional

— ¡Esperen un momento!

[¿Pasa algo Tsubasa?]

— ¿Qué si pasa algo? Claro que pasa, se supone que entraríamos en este capítulo.

[Lo siento, cambio de planes, será para el siguiente, creí que les había dado el aviso]

— Intentamos decírselo pero no escuchó.

— Anju, ¿Lo sabias? Y tú Erena ¿Lo sabían?, no me salgan con mentiras ¿Lo sabían?

[Tsubasa deja las referencias para "situaciones" por favor]

— Pero yo quería entrar en esta escena, practique toda la semana mis diálogos.

[Pero si apenas eran tres frases]

— Y no dejó de repetirlas, Anju y yo tuvimos que soportar escuchar lo mismo día tras día.

— Pero Tsubasa-san aparecerán en el siguiente y tendrán más de una escena, mira el guion.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Honoka?

— Tiene razón, mira después de esta escena entramos y entonces.

— ¡Es la escena donde empezamos a patear!

— No, Tsubasa esto no es Cutie Panther.

— ¿Patear? Yo quiero hacer la parte de patear —Y pateó a Umi.

— Ho-no-ka.

— Miren la hora, la panadería casi cierra, ¡Adiós!

— ¡Regresa!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

[Ya que están aquí porque no ponen unos cuantos bloopers de la historia]

— Suena bien por mí.

…

— Me duele todo~nya.

— Hoy Umi-chan si se pasó.

— Es su culpa por no estar en forma Honoka, ya no podemos tomarnos las cosas con tanta calma.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

— Lo dices porque apenas puedes mantenerte en pie _súper idol._

— Mira quien habla tomate, te tiemblan las piernas.

— Me sorprende que tengan energías para discutir.

Y Nico tropezó cayendo sobre Maki.

— NicoMaki en la primera escena-nya.

[¡Corte!]

…

— No quisiera que algo como eso te sucediera Nozomi.

— ¿Elicchi está preocupada por mí? Que dulce —Bromeó como siempre.

— Claro que me preocupo por ti, aún más sabiendo que vives sola —Dijo firme la rubia sin dejarse llevar por las bromas.

— Estaré bien, porque sé que Elicchi cuidará de mí si eso pasa —Exclamó sonrojando a su presidenta.

— Por supuesto que lo haré.

— Pero a mí me preocupa otra cosa —Está vez fue Nozomi quien torno el ambiente serio.

— ¿Qué es?

— No hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y extraño la lengua de Elicchi en mi.

[¡Corte!]

…

— ¿Qué ocurre está vez Nicocchi? —Preguntó Nozomi con calma, ella también estaba frustrada pero Nico no tenía la culpa y de ser así la castigaría.

La pequeña idol suspiró.

— Miren esto —Señaló la pantalla donde se reproducía un video llamado "Nico-Nico-nii remix"

— Eso si es cáncer para los ojos.

[¡Corte!]

…

— Lo sé, pero es mejor que verse acosadas y a sus familias —Duro pero cierto — Segundo; sus actuaciones en el escenario no pasan de roces, miradas, sonrisas o insinuaciones, nada claro y eso nos lleva al tercer punto.

— ¿El tercer punto?

¿Es que había más de todo eso?

— Fanservice

— ¿Fanservice? —Corearon sorprendidas.

 _*Fantasía censurada de Umi*_

— ¡Indecente! —Y abofeteó a Suzukawa.

[¡Corte!]

…

— Tendremos que pensar en algo — _Mimorin_ pensaba que tal vez sería el mayor reto de su corta carrera.

— Intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda — _Ucchi_ intentó dar apoyo a su compañera.

— Y yo también.

— No, gracias —Rápidamente Umi interrumpió a su líder.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejó con un berrinche.

 _Una pequeña Honoka leía su poema._

— _Brilla, brilla, Patricio Estrella, mi mami me hizo un sándwich y una mikan se la comió._

[¡Corte!]

…

Tres días después el grupo de siete chicas se encontraban frustradas, molestas y decaídas, ni una sola idea buena e incluso la pareja oficial estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— No puedo creer que aún no tengamos nada —Comentó Eli fastidiada con la situación.

Y sonó el tema de _garasu no hanazono_ en un celular.

[¡Corte! Eli, apaga tu celular]

…

— _Está tan cerca que puedo tocarla, pero siento como si estuviera muy lejos_

— _Quiero consolarla, decirle algo para que sonría otra vez, pero no puedo_

— _¿Quién siente esto?_

— _¿Soy yo o el personaje?_

— _Deseo ser la única._

— _A quien veas de esa forma._

— _Kotori/Umi-chan_.

De pronto la escena se volvió para mayores de 18.

[¡Corte!]

…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la canción del trio? —Preguntó la rubia acercándose a Maki.

— ¿Por qué no le das un vistazo? —Dicho esto le entregó las hojas con la letra.

Honoka y Nozomi se acercaron a ver también.

— _Día 44 Nico-chan salió de su casa dos segundos antes que ayer y hoy también se ve linda._

— ¡Dame eso!

[¡Corte!]

* * *

 **¿Saben? creo que haré uno de estos cada dos o tres capítulos, ¿Que dicen?**


	4. Mask III

**Finalmente lo hice, y me alegro de lograrlo con tiempo suficiente para preparar el OS para el cumpleaños de Maki...**

 **Pero por ahora al fin dejó la tercera parte de esta historia, no llegue hasta donde quería pero agregue algunas cosas :3**

 **los leo abajo y recuerden, las personajes ni los nombres de las seiyus (ni las seiyus mismas) son mías, yo solo las contrato sin paga para entretenerlos (?)**

* * *

 **Mask III**

Honoka se encontraba sentada en la oficia de su productor comiendo pastelillos y tomando algo de té mientras este revisaba algunos papeles.

— Parece que van bien —Comentó tras terminar de revisarlos y colocarlos frente a ambos.

— Solo faltan algunos retoques y comenzaran a practicar las coreografías.

— Y supongo que estás aquí para pedirme agendar una presentación —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Honoka sonrió mientras comía un poco de pan.

— Ya tengo un lugar —Dijo con calma el hombre.

— ¿En serio?

— Supuse que pasaría algo así por lo que de inmediato busque un sitio para ustedes.

— Realmente eres increíble Suzukawa-san —Alabó Honoka emocionada.

— Bueno, es fácil adivinar lo que harás o por lo menos tener una idea de eso, después de todo te pareces mucho a ella en eso —Honoka lo vio confundida — No importa, bueno, el lugar que encontré para ustedes es…

 **####**

— ¿El teatro Kitaoji? —Inquirieron todas sorprendidas por las palabras de su líder al día siguiente.

Todas estaban reunidas otra vez en la sala del consejo ayudando mientras Honoka les contaba sobre su reunión con Suzukawa.

— Es increíble que consiguiera un lugar como el teatro Kitaoji —Comentó Eli sorprendida.

— Escuche que muchos tienen que esperar varios meses para poner tener su presentación —Continuó Hanayo emocionada.

— Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? —Nico se unió a la charla.

— Parece que habrá un evento para diferentes idols y grupos ese día y Suzukawa-san nos consiguió un lugar —Explicó la energética líder.

— ¿Entonces no estaremos solas? —Rin se encontraba reacomodando algunos papeles que cayeron antes al piso con la sorpresa.

— Habrá otros grupos de idols como Luminas, S4, No Name y A-Rise —Todas se detuvieron en ese momento pero Honoka no pareció notar el rostro de sorpresa — También bandas como HTT, Poppin'Party, plasmagica.

— Espera, espera, espera —Interrumpió la pequeña del grupo — ¿Qué clase de evento es ese? —Eran demasiados grupos en ascenso para ser algo simple.

— Ya recuerdo —Comentó de pronto Umi.

— ¿Sabes algo Umi? —Preguntó Eli.

— Debe ser por el aniversario de la apertura del teatro.

— Justamente lo dijo Umi-chan —Señaló Honoka orgullosa — Y nosotras estamos como invitadas.

— Definitivamente tenemos que sacar a relucir lo mejor de nosotras —Habló Maki por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Para cuándo es? —Preguntó Nozomi temiendo la respuesta.

— En tres semanas —Contestó con toda calma Emitsun.

— ¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo? —Kotori no se sentía preparada y tres semanas se le hacía un lapso muy corto.

— Estaremos bien Kotori-chan, es tiempo suficiente para que ustedes se preparen y yo estaré ayudando a preparar todo por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse.

— Yo ya me estoy preocupando —Comentó Nico no muy convencida.

— Sé que es poco tiempo —Nuevamente habló Nozomi — Pero si tenemos éxito nuevamente podremos llegar a más personas.

— Es cierto-nya, podemos hacerlo con nuestra nueva canción —Rin comenzaba a animarse.

— Además que nos consideren al mismo nivel que esos grupos idol es un honor —Hanayo igual.

— No se puede evitar, la mejor idol del universo les mostrará de lo que es capaz.

— Nosotras no vamos a quedarnos atrás, ¿Cierto Elicchi? —La rubia solo suspiró rindiéndose a aceptar el reto.

Umi y Kotori se vieron a los ojos brevemente preocupadas antes de apartar la mirada, si ni si quiera eran capaces de verse la una a la otra ¿Cómo iban a actuar en el escenario?

 **####**

— _Por fin contestas_ —Regañó la otra persona que la llamaba por teléfono.

— Tampoco es para tanto Erena —Respondió fastidiada quitándose una peluca y lentes falsos.

— _¿Qué no es para tanto? Tsubasa fuiste a ese concierto cuando te advertimos que no lo hicieras._

— Relájate, Salí antes de que la policía llegara y nadie me reconoció —Comentó sin preocupaciones.

— _Anju y yo te advertimos que era una estafa pero tú._

— Tenía que asegurarme —Interrumpió — Quiero saber todo sobre μ's y los riesgos no me importan.

— _Estás loca_ —Dijo antes de suspirar — _Como sea, regresa antes de que las cosas se compliquen_

— Si mamá —Y antes de darle tiempo a contestar colgó la llamada.

 **####**

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Honoka al ver a su madre regañando a su hermana, cosa que no era normal, generalmente era ella quien terminaba con regaños.

La madre de las dos suspiró.

— Atraparon a tu hermana en una redada por un concierto ilegal —Dijo la mujer, no podía decir que Honoka era una hija modelo pero después de eso Yukiho perdió muchos puntos.

— ¿Concierto ilegal?

— Dijeron que era un concierto sorpresa de μ's —Murmuró en un intento de suavizar su situación.

No era algo extraño, puesto que eran idols enmascaradas muchas personas buscaban llenarse los bolsillos o crear una reputación usando su nombre, ya sea vendiendo autógrafos falsos, diciendo que conocen a cualquier miembro del grupo o en ese caso realizando conciertos sorpresa y que claramente era un una estafa con impostoras simulando ser μ's, por lo que Suzukawa siempre estaba alerta por dichos eventos fraudulentos.

— Pero hija, era obvio que era falso —Exclamó la madre intentando calmarse y no llevar esto más lejos de lo que ya lo hizo momentos antes cuando llegó su hija junto a un oficial — No había anuncio oficial en ninguna parte, un error así lo creo de Honoka pero no de ti.

— Estoy aquí —Comentó al sentirse ofendida.

— Perdón —Ahora sabía cómo un buen día podía volverse una pesadilla — Pero Alisa-chan y yo de verdad queríamos ir a un concierto de μ's aunque fuera una vez.

— Espera —Interrumpió Honoka — ¿Alisa-chan también estaba contigo?

Yukiho asintió.

— La que le espera con Eli-chan.

— Honoka, porque no atiendes a los clientes mientras soluciono esto —Ordenó su madre con una clara indirecta.

 **####**

Era un día de descanso y la canción con Hanayo y Rin aún no estaba terminada así que podía darse el lujo de pasear y aprovechar el momento, perdida entre sus pensamientos dejó que su cuerpo la guiara por las calles, tal vez fue mala idea o tal vez fue buena, ni ella lo sabía.

Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la silueta de esa chica que causaba tantas cosas tan contradictorias en ella; parada mirando fijamente unos cerezos que en esa época no tenían flores pero si el verdor de las hojas, se encontraban justo frente a la secundaria a la que ambas asistían antes de entrar a Otonokizaka, justo el lugar donde la distancia entre ambas se hizo presente.

No notó cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola pero debió ser mucho porque ella se dio cuenta y cruzaron miradas unos segundos antes de que fuera Nico quien desviara sus ojos rubí a otra dirección con la intención de marcharse, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Detenerla o dejarla ir?, su relación ya no era la misma y desde que empezaron con todo eso de las idols casi no hablaban y de hacerlo peleaban.

Nico se detuvo al escuchar un extraño sonido cerca, como si alguien llorara en silencio, por lo que curiosa se acercó lo suficiente hasta ver a una pequeña niña que gimoteaba acurrucada en las raíces del árbol.

— ¿Te ocurre algo pequeña? —Preguntó Nico de modo amable colocándose a la altura de la menor.

— Estoy esperando a mi amiga —Respondió entre lágrimas — Pero no viene, ya lleva mucho tiempo.

— Vamos anímate —Dijo Nico con calma — Seguro se retrasó por alguna razón.

Era como un déjà vu para ella, o mejor dicho, como verse a sí misma cuatro años antes.

— ¿Dónde acordaron encontrarse? —Maki se unió a la conversación.

— ¿Maki?

— En el árbol de cerezos en la entrada —Respondió la niña.

— Entonces es aquí —Comentó Nico con calma.

Maki permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

— Ven conmigo —Dijo tomando a la niña de la mano.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Reclamó la Yazawa — Acordaron encontrarse aquí.

— Ven —Repitió ignorando a su compañera y llevando a la niña al lado contrario de la escuela.

— Aquí también hay cerezos —Comentó la pequeña viendo la otra entrada de la escuela.

— Si, y mira —Señaló con la vista a otra pequeña que miraba al piso apoyándose en el árbol.

— ¡Hibiki! —Gritó la niña corriendo hacia su amiga.

— ¡Kanade! —Ella se veía igual de feliz.

— Maki, no me digas que en la ceremonia de ingreso tú.

— Eso ya no importa —Interrumpió dando la vuelta.

— ¡Espera, Maki, no me ignores! —Reclamó siguiéndola.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan escandalosa? —Inquirió deteniéndose.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Cielos Rin y tú son unas ruidosas me pregunto cómo Hanayo hizo para soportarlas.

— Al menos ella escucha a los demás.

— No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo —Dijo retomando su camino.

— Claro, supongo que la princesita tiene mejores cosas que hacer —Ironizó Nico.

— Por supuesto —Se detuvo nuevamente girando solo la cabeza atrás — Tengo que terminar la canción para un ruidoso trio —Exclamó sonriendo antes de continuar su caminata.

Tal vez, si fue una buena idea después de todo.

 **####**

Una vez terminó su comida Honoka salió corriendo.

— Nos vemos, vuelvo por la tarde —Prácticamente gritó sin darle tiempo a alguien de su familia de objetar o preguntar algo.

Tenía que apresurarse, no podía permitirse llegar tarde, incluso un segundo era válido.

— Adelante —Dijo la persona dentro de esa oficina con toda calma.

— Suzukawa-san —Nombró apenas entrando.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kousaka? —Preguntó al ver el estado agitado de la musa.

— Tengo que pedirle un favor.

— Te escucho —Respondió con calma, rara vez la chica mostraba esa expresión tan seria.

 **####**

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Exclamó Nico quejándose del trabajo en el consejo, y eso que apenas estaba por iniciar la primera hora.

— Al ritmo que vamos —Habló Nozomi haciendo cuentas mentales — Creo que estaremos al corriente al terminar la semana.

— Por fin-nya —Exclamó Rin sintiéndose libre.

— Gracias a todas —Dijo Eli un poco cohibida, se comportó grosera con ellas antes y ahora es gracias a ellas que están casi libres — Yo.

— Alto —Exclamó Nico levantando la mano a la altura de la rusa — Esto ya lo habíamos discutido y estamos haciendo esto para tener éxito en nuestro concierto y que ustedes se controlen en el escenario, así que más les vale controlarse.

— Lo que me recuerda —Habló Maki llamando la atención de todas — Termine con las composiciones —Anunció con calma mostrando tres reproductores.

Todas las chicas emocionadas tomaron uno donde contenía la música de su respectiva canción.

— ¿Pero cómo terminaste la nuestra si la letra aun esta incompleta? —Preguntó Umi curiosa escuchando la música, le parecía perfecta.

Dudó de si responder la pregunta.

— Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y tienen la mayoría de la letra —Contestó desviando la mirada mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— Como era de esperarse de Maki —Comentó Umi sorprendida.

Ninguna sabía que decir al respecto por lo que prefirieron callar.

— Honoka-chan —Susurró Kotori a su lado — Quiero hablar contigo más tarde.

La líder intuyó sobre lo que su amiga quería y aceptó sin dudar, pero la mirada de Umi se mostró inquieta tras el rápido intercambio de palabras.

 **####**

Umi deambulaba por las instalaciones buscando con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigas, el ver como susurraban entre ellas la dejó inquieta y con miles de ideas poco agradables para ella, por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se dijo a si misma deteniéndose — Solo somos amigas y actuó como si Kotori me estuviera engañando.

— No creo que Kotori-chan sea capaz de hacer eso —Habló alguien a sus espaldas asustándola.

— ¿Nozomi?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? —Estaba tan aturdida por estar avergonzada y asustada que no lograba articular nada.

Su compañera de grupo hizo un gesto pensativo.

— Desde que murmuraste eso de que si ellas eran felices las apoyarías y te harías a un lado aunque te doliera como hace cinco pasillos.

— Mátame por favor —Exclamó tirándose al piso cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

— Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto —La ayudó a levantarse — También creo que piensas demasiado las cosas con Kotori.

— No lo sé —Contestó desanimada y avergonzada.

— Seguro Kotori-chan solo busca un consejo —Cerró la boca evitando decir algo más.

— ¿Un consejo? —Inquirió confundida.

— Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente.

Tal vez estaba haciendo mal en meterse en esa relación, pero Nico tenía razón, necesitaban estar totalmente enfocadas y si ellas no lo resolvían pronto podrían causar problemas.

Umi observó como Nozomi se alejaba mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, era cierto, no lograba nada atormentándose, tenía que hablar con ella y si terminaba siendo rechazada por Kotori al menos tendría el consuelo de haber sido sincera.

 **####**

— ¿Qué hago Honoka-chan?

Después de dar muchas vueltas a su problema y sin saber qué hacer, a Kotori no se le ocurrió nada más que pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga, confiaba en que ella podría darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Dices? —La amante del pan ladeo la cabeza.

— Honoka-chan, estoy hablando enserio —Se quejó la hija de la directora — Me gusta Umi-chan, pero no quiero que nuestra relación cambie —A la pajarita le preocupaba no solo ser rechazada, también ser aceptada ya que eso significaría el final de la relación de tres amigas, o el principio del mismo.

— Kotori-chan —Llamó la atención de su amiga — No necesitas el consejo de nadie, tú sabes lo que quieres hacer, pero si quieres sentirte tranquila; hazlo Kotori-chan, nada me haría más feliz que verlas a ambas luchar por ustedes mismas.

Fundiéndose en un emotivo abrazo donde transmitió la seguridad y calma que la Minami buscaba bastó para avivar el deseo de expresar sus sentimientos por la arquera.

— Gracias, Honoka-chan —Se separó sonriendo y decidida.

— No es nada —Infló el pecho con orgullo — Además solo repetí lo que todas expresamos esa vez que Eli-chan nos dijo que le gustaba Nozomi-chan —Guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua causó la risa de su amiga.

 **####**

Una vez entraron nuevamente al salón de clases Umi no despegó la vista de sus amigas, en especial de Kotori, se veía extrañamente feliz ¿Y si realmente le gustaba Honoka?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Sonoda-san —Susurró su compañera del asiento trasero pasándole un pequeño trozo de papel sin que la profesora las viera.

Con cuidado y evitando ser descubierta Umi tomó el papel y al notar la letra de Kotori no pudo evitar la emoción y miedo del contenido; leyó con cuidado el mensaje para evitar confusiones, solo era una simple frase _"Te espero en la enfermería al terminar las clases_ " viró la mirada a su amiga y esta se la devolvió segundos después junto a una sonrisa que le obligo a apartar la vista.

— ¿Estás bien Sonoda-san? Tú cara está roja —Preguntó una de sus compañeras al lado.

— Estoy bien, no es nada —Respondió rápidamente intentando volver a concentrarse en la lección.

Inútilmente por el sonido de su corazón y miles de preguntas en su cabeza le impedían seguir las enseñanzas de su sensei.

 **####**

— ¿Dónde están Kotori y Umi? —Preguntó Nico al no verlas en la sala del consejo.

— Ellas tienen algo que hacer y llegaran un poco tarde —Respondió Honoka sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Tiene que ver con sus clubes? —Volvió a preguntar la pequeña idol.

— Digamos que tiene que ver con el nuestro —Contestó Nozomi sonriendo de la misma manera en la que siempre juega alguna broma.

— Algo me dice que no es buena idea seguir preguntando.

— Sabía que Nicocchi entendía rápido —Comentó con su tono jugeton.

 **####**

Ambas estaban incomodas y agradecían el tener la enfermería para ellas solas; Kotori agradecía mentalmente el ser parte del comité de salud de la escuela y de alguna manera se las arregló para tener ese momento a solas, pero ¿Ahora qué?

— Kotori —Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Umi hablar, pero esta también parecía indecisa sobre continuar o no con lo que iba a decir — Cuando Eli nos contó sobre sus sentimientos y sus dudas respecto a Nozomi todo en lo que pudimos pensar fue en apoyarla — ¿Ahora qué estaba diciendo? Eso no era lo que se suponía iban a hablar.

— A todas nos sorprendió bastante —Continuó siguiendo la corriente — Siempre estuvimos las tres, pero Eli-chan a veces jugaba con nosotras por lo que la consideraba una más.

— Todo gracias a que su abuela era fan de los dulces de la tienda de los padres de Honoka —Sonrió nostálgicamente — Aunque nos distanciamos cuando ella se fue a Rusia por un tiempo.

— Todas nos sentimos tristes por no poder jugar con ella —Bajó el rostro mientras recordaba esos días.

— Especialmente tú —Kotori levantó la vista enfocándola en Umi — Siempre te preocupas más por los demás antes de pensar en ti; también eres quien más se preocupa por lo que pueda ocurrir entre nosotras.

— No quiero que las cosas cambien —Dijo desviando la mirada — Quiero que Umi-chan, Honok-chan, Eli-chan y el resto sigamos juntas mucho tiempo, que continuemos conviviendo, saliendo, divirtiéndonos sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por nada.

— Yo tampoco quiero que nada cambie.

— Pero eso no es posible ¿Cierto? —Nuevamente enfocó su mirada en el piso.

— Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos o deseamos —Comentó Umi.

— Tengo miedo, Umi-chan —Confesó mientras sus ojos amenazaban con liberar lágrimas en cualquier momento — Quiero que todo continúe como siempre; pero otra parte de mí, quiere cambiar algo.

— ¿Cambiar algo? —Finalmente el punto importante estaba por llegar, esa fue la conclusión de Umi.

— Siempre estuvimos juntas, siempre jugamos, siempre sonreímos, pasamos por muchas cosas, nunca quise que cambiaran las cosas por eso siempre quise creer que lo que sentía por Honoka-chan y Umi-chan era igual, que no podía ver a alguna de manera especial y quería creer que ustedes pensaban como yo.

— Yo nunca me puse a pensar en esas cosas —Una parte de ella quiso seguir escuchando pero otra no estaba preparada — Pero desde lo de Eli nunca deje de preguntarme si eso pudo o puede pasar con alguna de nosotras y creo que esa idea también me asustó.

— Creo que ambas pensábamos en lo mismo —Soltó una pequeña risa incomoda — Tal vez por eso nos eligieron para nuestra canción.

Umi suspiró preparándose para lo siguiente, ya le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y la incomodidad estaba regresando entre ambas.

— Yo igual lo creo —Comentó con calma — Desde que comenzamos con la canción pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

— Yo también pude notar algo.

— Honoka siempre fue una guía para nosotras y no dudamos en seguirla cuando va enserio —El corazón de Kotori se contrajo con ese comentario bajando la mirada al piso nuevamente — Por eso el que alguna de nosotras terminara enamorándose de ella no es de sorprender.

— Si, tienes razón, Honoka-chan es increíble —Hiso su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar.

Sintió su mano ser tomada por las de Umi causando una sorpresa y sonrojo, conectando sus miradas, dándose cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo estado.

— No estoy segura de cómo decir esto —Habló nerviosa — Tal vez para Kotori Honoka sea la persona más importante, pero quisiera intentarlo.

— ¿Intentarlo? —Murmuró sin comprender.

— Quiero ser la persona más importante para Kotori, quiero ser la única a la cual veas de manera especial —Con su mano limpió una lagrima que bajaba por el rostro de la modista — Pero si no es posible, quisiera al menos permanecer a su lado.

— Umi-chan tonta —Exclamó arrojándose sobre ella con un fuerte abrazo — Honoka-chan es especial —No pudo evitar el dolor de esas palabras.

— Entiendo.

— Pero Umi-chan es aún más especial.

— Kotori, eso significa —La esperanza regresaba a ella y la alegría a su corazón.

— Yo también quiero ser la única persona especial a los ojos de Umi-chan.

Y con eso dicho su abrazo se volvió aún más intenso sonriendo felices y agradecidas con la chica en sus brazos y a la vida en sí.

 **####**

— Lamento el retraso —Exclamó Umi entrando a la sala del consejo seguida de Kotori, su rostro claramente sonrojado intentaba evitar inútilmente la mirada de sus compañeras.

Por su parte la modista se encontraba feliz aunque cohibida igualmente.

— ¿Terminaron lo que tenían que hacer? —Inquirió Nico sin prestar mucha atención a la pareja.

— S-si —Murmuró la letrista.

Ambas mantenían sus meñiques unidos cosa que notaron la mayoría de miembros.

— Maki, gracias, ahora ya tenemos la música y letra, había olvidado agradecerte esta mañana — _Mimorin_ intentó desviar el tema.

— Es mi trabajo —Respondió con calma jugando con su cabello.

— ¿Y no hay un agradecimiento para mí? —Comentó Nozomi fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

— ¿Agradecimiento? —Inquirió Eli sin saber a qué se refería su novia.

— Con que era eso —Nico al fin prestó atención a la pareja notando los meñiques — Espero que al menos se controlen —Dijo a modo de advertencia.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Cada vez la rusa se mostraba más perdida en la conversación.

— Elicchi es demasiado densa.

Honoka no soportó más y abrazó a ambas.

— Felicidades.

— Gr-gracias —Umi correspondió.

— Honoka-chan, gracias —Kotori igual.

— Yo también —Nozomi se unió.

— ¡Abrazo grupal-nya! —Y tomando a Hanayo y Maki corrió a unirse.

— ¡Oye!

Al final todas se reunieron en un abrazo, aunque Eli no tenía idea del porqué, al separarse finalmente dieron el anuncio oficial a sus amigas.

— Felicidades —La presidenta logró ganarse unas cuantas risas de sus compañeras.

— Yo también tengo un anuncio —Exclamó Honoka levantando la mano.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Prácticamente se quejaba Nico — ¿No nos dirás que tenemos otro concierto?

— No, eso no —Tranquilizó pausando unos segundos para el suspenso — A partir de la próxima semana estaré ayudando en el teatro Kitaoji para la preparación del evento.

— ¿Estarás bien tú sola? —Preguntó _Yoshino_ , le preocupaba un poco que ella se encargara de ayudar a preparar todo.

— Descuida, yo fui la única que quedó totalmente fuera de este proyecto y es mi forma de ayudar.

— Yo también iré —Dijo Maki levantando la mano, sorprendiendo a sus amigas — ¿Qué?, ¿Dije algo raro?

— Bueno, no es normal que te ofrezcas para estas cosas —Contestó Nico.

— Yo también tengo tiempo libre, son ustedes quienes deben practicar —Respondió en modo tsundere.

— Pero ya escribiste nuestras canciones.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Bien, haz lo que quieras.

— No necesito tu permiso.

Las siete musas solo observaron en silencio.

— ¿Qué? —Hablaron al unísono.

— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? —Preguntó Eli un poco sorprendida.

— Continúan discutiendo pero —Umi igual que Eli no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Su atmosfera es distinta, no hostil más como si —Hanayo intentaba explicarse mejor.

— ¿Finalmente se reconciliaron? —Nozomi no se cortó para nada con la pregunta e incluso parecía emocionada.

— _¡Nada de eso!_ —Gritaron totalmente avergonzadas.

* * *

 **Al menos ya saqué de mi sistema lo del NicoMaki, si no encuentran la referencia de en que me base, son libres de pasar por mi pagina de FB y verán un video que les ayudará...**

 **El KotoUmi me costó y fue lo que más me hizo estancarme pero lo logre... en cuanto al HonoTsuba tenía pensado poner el primer encuentro de ambas al final del capitulo pero no alcanzó, tendrá que ser para el siguiente...**


	5. Mask IV

**No estaba muerto solo agonizando :v... ok, no... bueno si me siguen en mi pagina de face sabrán que estuve sin ideas un tiempo pero por fortuna ya recupere un poco y aproveche para concluir este capítulo.**

 **Ahora si, odien a Tsubasa!... digo, lean... si, eso... me leeran abajo como siempre...**

* * *

 **Mask IV**.

Cada una de las nueve miembros tomaba sus pertenencias listas para irse a descansar después de su trabajo en el consejo.

— Chicas, esperen —Habló Honoka deteniendo a sus amigas que estaban por cruzar la puerta — Tengo algo que contarles.

 **####**

— Realmente estás poniendo empeño a la práctica, parece que nuestra líder volvió.

— No creo que sea por lo que piensas Erena.

— ¿Qué más puede ser?

— μ's.

— ¡Tsubasa!

Los ojos verdes de la líder se colocaron en sus compañeras de grupo.

— Admiro a μ's, no lo negare —Dijo firme — Pero también ansió la victoria.

— Es bueno escuchar eso.

 **####**

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? —Eli levantó la voz conteniendo su furia.

— Claro que lo soy —Se asustó por el grito de Eli pero no podía dar marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

— Honoka, estoy con Eli, creo que estuvo mal lo que hiciste.

— ¿Tú también Umi-chan? —Se quejó con un puchero.

— Alisa y Yukiho fueron atrapadas en ese falso concierto ilegal nuestro y ¿Tú quieres premiarlas por eso?

Nozomí abrazó a la rubia para intentar tranquilizarla, Kotori hizo lo mismo con Umi.

— Clama Elicchi, seguro que Honoka-chan tiene una buena razón.

— Nozomi — _Nan-chan_ suspiró — ¿Qué estás pensando? —Preguntó confiando en lo que dijo su novia, después de todo se trataba de Honoka.

— Eli-chan, sé muy bien que lo que hicieron Yukiho y Alisa-chan estuvo mal —Comenzó con calma — Pero tampoco podemos culparlas de todo, ellas no saben que nosotras somos parte de μ's y cada vez hay más falsos eventos por lo que es difícil para el mismo Suzukawa-san descubrirlos todos a tiempo.

— En eso Honoka tiene razón —Concordó Nico.

— El precio de la fama y usar mascara-nya —Rin se unía.

— Aun así caer en algo así —Maki al parecer estaba con Eli.

— No fueron las únicas, muchos otros fans también cayeron en la estafa —Hanayo al parecer prefería ser neutral.

— Eso es eso y esto, esto —Argumentó la rusa — Aun no explicas porqué le pediste eso a Suzukawa-san.

— Yukiho y Alisa-chan quieren ver a μ's sin importar el costo —Habló sin perder el tono — Por eso creí que si las conocían probablemente dejen de intentar algo tan atrevido.

— Tiene sentido —Nozomi parecía de acuerdo con su líder.

— ¡Nozomi!

— Elicchi, piénsalo —Confrontó a su novia de pronto — Alisa-chan es una buena niña que no desobedece pero realmente ama a μ's tanto como cualquiera de nosotras, no es descabellado pensar que volverá a hacer algo así tarde o temprano y no puedes vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día.

La rubia se quedó sin argumentos aunque no le agradaba la idea.

— Eli-chan —Llamó _Emittsun_ — Esto no es un premio y tengo algo en mente.

— ¿Qué es?

 **####**

— ¡Ya llegué! —Anunció entrando a su casa — Estoy agotada.

Antes de volver a casa Honoka tuvo que pasar por la oficina de Suzukawa-san y por el favor pedido y ahora se preguntaba si realmente fue buena idea, pero ¿Qué podía hacer a estas alturas? Eso le pasa por ser tan impulsiva.

— ¡No puede ser! —Estaba segura que la voz de su hermana se escuchó por todo el distrito.

— Yukiho no grites de esa forma —Regañó su madre, aún estaba molesta — ¿Qué harás si te escuchan los clientes?

— Perdón —Se disculpó asustada y melancólica.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Honoka llegó hasta la pequeña sala donde ahora se encontraba su madre y hermana junto a alguien más — Hola Alisa-chan —Saludó a la menor Ayase quien respondió con una ligera reverencia.

— Honoka ¿Dónde te habías metido? —En enfado de su madre se dirigió a ella.

— Perdón, tenía un asunto pendiente y se me hizo tarde —Se disculpó intentando mantener distancia de su progenitora — Por cierto ¿Por qué gritó Yukiho hace un momento?

La mirada de su madre fue clara _no intentes cambiar el tema_.

— Alisa-chan y yo intentamos conseguir boletos para el evento donde se presentará μ's pero se agotaron en segundos —Bien Yukiho mordió el anzuelo.

— ¿Aun no aprenden la lección? —La furia de su madre aumentó.

— ¿El evento por aniversario del teatro Kitaoji? —Inquirió Honoka.

— El mismo —A la menor le extrañó que su hermana supiera sobre tal evento — Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? A ti nunca te llamaron la atención las idols.

Mierda, ella y su bocota.

— Pu-pues veras —O pensaba en algo rápido o estaba realmente jodida — Lo que tenía que hacer era precisamente sobre el evento.

— ¿Y qué relación tiene eso? —Ahora la mirada de la matriarca de la familia estaba también sobre ella.

— Bueno; como últimamente tenemos pocos fondos para el club de kendo algunas chicas y yo buscamos formas de ganar algo extra para los equipos —Bien, su cerebro no la traicionó está vez.

— ¿No me digas que conseguiste un trabajo en el teatro? —Yukiho ató cabos rápidamente — Pero ¿Cómo?

— Le pedí ayuda a Eli-chan y gracias a un conocido pudo ayudarme —Y justo pensó que era un buen momento.

Abrió el bolso de su escuela y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas.

— ¿Un conocido? —A su madre no pareció gustarle esa explicación tan ambigua.

— Si, es, un viejo amigo de la familia de Eli-chan —Después tendría que llamar a su rusa amiga — Y también me dio esto —Dijo sacando un par de boletos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la madre sin cambiar su humor.

— Dos entradas para el evento del aniversario del teatro Kitaoji —Tanto o más rápido de lo que lo dijo su hermana le arrebató ambos boletos.

— Parecen reales —Comentó examinándolos.

— Que grosera, son reales —Se quejó la hermana mayor.

— Honoka ¿De dónde los sacaste? —Ahora más que molesta su madre parecía preocupada.

— El conocido que te dije me los dio.

— Nadie regala entradas como esas, dime la verdad Kousaka Honoka.

— No es un regalo, después de todo voy a trabajar en el teatro preparando todo para el evento —Su progenitora no relajo la expresión — Es verdad, incluso Maki-chan estará conmigo.

— ¿Entonces no iras sola? —Eso pareció funcionar.

— Al principio —Respondió — Pero después Maki-chan se ofreció a ayudarme, incluso Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y el resto ayudaran si están libres.

— Siendo así.

— Onee-chan, ¿No tienes más? —Preguntó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

— No, solo me dio dos —De hecho solo le pidió esos — Pero pueden quedárselos.

— ¿De verdad? —Yukiho no se molestó en ocultar su alegría.

— No lo hará —Olvidaron a su madre — Honoka, después de lo que pasó ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Las menores bajaron la mirada.

— Mamá, sé que no hicieron bien las cosas, pero ya lo viste, seguirán intentándolo, tal vez si ven un concierto.

— No pediré nada más —Interrumpió Yukiho a su hermana — Mamá por favor.

Ahora comprendía porque aceptó las entradas.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre en lugar de castigarlas, premiarlas?

— No es un premio —Respondió de inmediato la idol secreta — Así como yo voy a trabajar a cambio de esos boletos creo que es justo que ambas también lo hagan.

Eso pareció tener efecto.

— No importa qué, lo haré —Dijo decidida la Kousaka menor.

Su hija mayor tal vez no era tan tonta como parecía.

— Ya lo hablé con Eli-chan y está de acuerdo en que ambas trabajen tan duro como sea posible —La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana mayor le decía que tal vez no fue tan buena idea aceptar tan fácil.

— Lo consultaré con tu padre —Exclamó arrebatándole ambas entradas a su hija — Hasta entonces me quedaré con estos.

— ¿De verdad está bien? —Alisa por fin abría la boca.

— Creo que papá estará de acuerdo, no te preocupes Alisa-chan.

— Yo no hablaba de eso Honoka-san —La Ayase se sentía un poco culpable, bueno bastante — Esas entradas son suyas.

— Está bien, ya lo dijo Yukiho, a mí no me llama mucho la atención, mejor disfruten ustedes —Y con eso se disponía a tomar un largo baño para eliminar el cansancio.

— Onee-chan —Yukiho la detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

— _Gracias_ —Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo que reverenciaban.

Honoka no respondió y prefirió continuar con su camino y evitar que vieran el sonrojo en su cara.

Ahora, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

 **####**

Los días y semanas pasaron rápido, la fecha estaba cerca y las miembros estaban esforzándose al máximo para que su actuación fuera perfecta, las cosas en el consejo afortunadamente recuperaron su ritmo normal y cada una pudo enfocarse mejor en su propio club y coreografía; Honoka y Maki continuaban ayudando en todo lo posible dentro de los preparativos para el gran evento, afortunadamente para la Nishikino el enterarse de que posiblemente encontrara buenos contactos con tantos involucrados ayudó a que su padre le permitiera participar en todo el evento.

El hecho de tener entradas al alcance logró que las hermanas menores centraran toda su atención en los trabajos, ayuda y obediencia absoluta para sus familias; El patriarca Kousaka mantuvo una actitud imparcial durante algunos días hasta por fin aceptar el entregar las entradas a las menores.

Eli aún no estaba del todo convencida por la idea pero tampoco podía objetar algo por el comportamiento de Alisa, aunque le molestó el comentario de Maki días atrás _Muéstrale bananas a un simio y hará lo que quieras_.

Ahora a poco más de 24 horas del inicio del evento todo el equipo técnico y productores realizaban chequeos de rutina para evitar alguna falla y revisión de la estructura antes de los ensayos generales.

— ¿Realmente crees que se presenten?

— Es difícil saberlo, a veces lo hacen otras solo se presentan en el día del concierto.

— Lo harán, μ's siempre revisa el escenario y camerinos de sus conciertos programados para poder mantener sus identidades secretas.

— Con esa información me sorprende que calleras en un concierto falso Tsubasa.

— μ's ha organizado conciertos sorpresa por lo que no tienen que hacer algo así en esos casos Erena, pero hoy es diferente, definitivamente vendrán.

— Lo que sea, al menos asegúrate de no perder la concentración en el ensayo —La tercera miembro parecía algo fastidiada del tema.

 **####**

— Maki —Umi junto al resto del grupo llegaron al lugar para asegurarse de que todo estuvieran en orden.

— Chicas, ¿Terminaron las prácticas? —Preguntó al ver al grupo tan tranquilas.

— Eso es obvio conmigo al mando —Exclamó Nico con alto ego.

Maki rodó los ojos.

— Entonces la razón de tanto esfuerzo era para poder estar con tu querida Maki-chan —Comentó Nozomi con burla.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Su rostro sonrojado jugaba en su contra.

Durante todo ese tiempo Nozomi mantuvo las burlas al mínimo y tampoco preguntó sobre cómo se reconciliaron para no perder la concentración, pero una vez terminado el concierto, no se salvarían del interrogatorio.

— ¿Dónde está Honoka? —Preguntó Umi buscándola con la mirada.

— Debe estar en los camerinos —Bajó la voz susurrando — Se asegura que no hayan colocado ningún dispositivo y todo sea seguro.

— Vamos con ella y nos aseguramos todas —Dijo la arquera nada convencida de que su líder sea capaz.

 **####**

Había terminado por fin, área limpia, pero revisaría la mañana del concierto por si acaso.

— Oye tú —Honoka giró la vista en dirección a la castaña de ojos verdes que la llamaba — ¿Estás sorda? Te estoy hablando —Reclamó con poca paciencia.

— Kira Tsubasa —Exclamó _Emittsun_ sin poder evitarlo.

No es que no se hayan visto antes, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía sin mascara, no era Emittsun frente a Kira Tsubasa, era Honoka frente a una idol, bueno tres.

— Si, es mi nombre, ahora tráeme algo de agua tibia, ¡Ya!

Toda imagen de chica amable y genial que formó como Emittsun sobre Kira Tsubasa se fue al traste.

— ¡Te dije ahora niña retrasada! —Gritó molesta por la lentitud que esa extraña mostraba para cumplir sus órdenes.

— Tsubasa, entiendo que estés frustrada pero ¿Qué harás si ella era una fan y publica esto en la red? —Erena se mostraba más preocupada por su imagen pública que por el trato en sí.

— ¿Qué? No pasa nada, ¿Quién va a creerle? —Comentó restándole importancia — Somos idols y ella nadie.

— Aquí tiene —Exclamó Honoka a su espalda entregándole una botella de agua.

Ni si quiera agradeció y tomo la botella para beber, tampoco pareció importarle si la escuchó o no hace unos momentos. En cuanto el líquido entró en su garganta lo escupió frente a la pobre practicante de kendo.

— ¡Te dije tibia y esta agua esta fría! —Gritó nuevamente molesta importándole poco o nada que haya escupido a la pobre amante del pan.

Honoka intentó decir algo pero la idol de A-Rise levantó una mano callándola.

— Normalmente soy tolerante pero no soporto a las incompetentes —Tomó la botella de agua vertiendo el frío liquido sobre la cabeza de Honoka — Y menos aquellas que no tienen idea de con quienes están tratando.

Un golpe en su mano y la botella voló por el aire hasta caer lejos, frente a Tsubasa se encontraban un par de furiosos ojos amarillos.

— ¿Quién te crees?

— ¡Esa es mi línea ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a mi amiga?! —Umi explotó dispuesta a golpearla pero fue detenida por su líder.

— Umi-chan, no lo hagas —Pidió en susurró.

— Cobardes —Se mofó la líder de A-Rise con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ya basta Tsubasa —Erena comenzó a llevársela del lugar pese a las protestas de esta — Estás llevando esto muy lejos y lo último que quiero es un escándalo antes de concierto.

La líder se liberó del agarre molesta antes de sonreír con burla una vez más al grupo y retirarse.

— Escucha —La voz de Umi la detuvo por unos instantes — Si vuelves a acercarte a mi mejor amiga te juro que me aseguraré de que tus días de idol terminen.

Simplemente continuaron su camino sin decir nada más pero la tercera chica, Anju, simplemente dio un rápido vistazo atrás, sonreía pero no burlándose de ellas, si no de la situación en sí.

— Umi-chan tranquilízate —Pidió su novia intentando calmarla.

— Pero Kotori — Estaba frustrada y molesta, quería golpear a esa chica después de ver como trató a Honoka pero se lo impidieron — ¿Por qué me detuvieron?

— Calma Umi —Eli se unió a la discusión — No eres la única que deseaba golpearla.

Los ojos de todas estaban llenos de ira y frustración.

— Pero no podemos armar un escándalo, ni hoy y mucho menos aquí, tenemos que soportarlo por ahora.

En cuanto sintieron que el tenso cuerpo de Umi se relajó un poco Honoka y Kotori la soltaron.

— Gracias Umi-chan —La líder del grupo sonrió sinceramente.

— Después, ahora es mejor que te cambies.

 **####**

Finalmente la tan esperada fecha por miles de fanáticos llegó, y desde tempranas horas los afortunados comenzaron a llegar y tomar su lugar para disfrutar del evento, por su puesto los artistas invitados por igual y por su puesto los dueños del tan afamado teatro kabuki.

Honoka junto al resto de sus amigas corrían de un lado a otro llevando pequeños objetos, recados o ayudando en los últimos detalles antes del inicio del evento, pero todo esto era parte de su plan, una a una desaparecían de entre el staff y siendo simples ayudantes en tareas menores y con el inicio a solo minutos pasaron casi desapercibidas.

— Comenzó —Dijo Umi después de escuchar la voz de la hija de los Kitaoji, una idol de alto nivel y muy reconocida.

— Lo logramos a tiempo —Eli fue la última en entrar y por lo tanto apenas comenzaba a prepararse.

— Nuestra actuación es a mitad de todo el evento, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos — _Emittsun_ se notaba positiva.

— No te confíes —Regañó Mimorin — Esta es una gran oportunidad.

— No podemos fallar —Maki se colocó su máscara al igual que Kotori.

— Especialmente si nuestra actuación es después de A-Rise.

Antes sentían una sana rivalidad por el trio ya que siempre se portaron agradables y tranquilas, pero después de los eventos de horas atrás ya no pensaban igual.

— Chicas —Su líder llamó su atención — Hagamos que el público disfrute nuestra actuación —Sonrió mostrando su mejor lado positivo contagiando a sus compañeras.

— Les mostraremos de lo que es capaz una autentica idol —Exclamó Eli colocándose su máscara.

— Bien chicas, un último repaso, recuerden que nuestro tiempo es limitado — _Mimorin_ retomó el liderazgo.

Ciertamente eran actuaciones cortas apenas de entre 20 a 30 minutos por grupo por lo que debían administrar bien cada segundo para no alterar el programa y afectar a los otros invitados, la misma regla iba para cada uno de quienes se presentaban en ese lugar.

Según su propio programa apenas y tenían tiempo para cuatro de sus canciones tomando en cuenta también el tiempo que podría tomarles la presentación de las nuevas canciones así como su promoción y agradecimiento a los fans y eso a duras penas con el tiempo ajustado.

 **####**

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta a modo de anuncio resonó por la habitación justo antes de que abriera la puerta un hombre con unos papeles en manos, claramente miembro del staff.

— μ's entran en cinco minutos, prepárense —Sin decir nada más salió cerrando la puerta.

Aun sorprendido el hombre intentaba encontrar la explicación a como entraron las nueve miembros del grupo sin que nadie notara su llegada.

— Bueno, chicas demos todo en el escenario y sorprendamos a la audiencia —Todas gritaron en respuesta a las palabras de su líder — ¡Uno! —Emittsun extendió su mano frente a ella.

— Dos.

— Tres.

— Cuatro.

— Cinco.

— Seis.

— Siete.

— Ocho.

— Nueve.

Cada miembro dijo su número mientras colocaban su mano al frente en círculo.

— ¡μ's; music start! —Gritaron al unísono antes de salir del camerino.

Tsubasa sonrió al observar al grupo caminar al escenario después de su propia presentación, con toda confianza se acercó al grupo para intercambiar palabras con la líder pero extrañamente las otras miembros se colocaron a su alrededor de modo que le impedían su intento.

Todas desprendían un aura diferente a las ocasiones anteriores en las que se encontraron y no pasó desapercibida por Erena quien mantuvo su guardia por cualquier eventualidad.

— Lo sentimos Kira-san, pero hoy tenemos tiempo limitado —Mimorin habló firme pero su aura hostil dejaba claro que no permitiría un acercamiento.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de charlar —Continuó Pile.

— Ni perder la concentración —Soramaru prácticamente tiraba del brazo de Emittsun quien estaba entre confusa y culpable.

— ¿Qué es lo qué? —Sintió una mano en su hombro sujetándola con fuerza — ¿Erena? —

— Tsubasa, es mejor que no te acerques por ahora —Recomendó su amiga sin perder de vista a las idols enmascaradas.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé —Contestó soltándola — Pero por alguna razón se veían dispuestas a lo que fuera con tal de que no hablaras con Nitta-san.

— Eso es ridículo, ¿Por qué lo harían?

— Ye te dije que no lo sé.

La tercer miembro observaba en silencio todo.

El escenario previamente oscurecido tras la salida de A-Rise volvió a iluminarse y la música comenzó a sonar.

 _Watashitachi no omoi ga atsumareba  
Nan toka naru kamo  
Chiisa na chikara dakedo  
Sodatetai yume ga aru_

 _Wakaranai koto darake_  
 _Poketto ni chizu nante mottenai_  
 _Sukoshizutsu demo iin da ne_  
 _Mune hatte susumou yo_

Las miembros respectivas de canto aparecieron bailando desde cada extremo del escenario repitiendo el proceso con cada una.

 _Tsumazuitara dou suru?  
Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai  
Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de  
One, two, three, four  
Minna kocchi desu!  
_

La canción era bastante conocida entre los fans ya que en alguna ocasión fue interpretada debido a que el duo ahora conocido como Jolks fue incapaz de asistir a esa presentación debido a motivos de fuerza mayor que nunca fueron revelados al público y las siete miembros tuvieron que cantar sin ellas, ahora surgía la duda de si se repetiría la historia.

 _Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga  
Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou  
Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa  
Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada kore kara!_

— _¡Muchas gracias!_ —Corearon agradeciendo una vez terminó la canción.

— Hay, tantas cosas que nos gustaría contarles —Comenzó Emittsun

— Pero por desgracia el programa a seguir nos lo impide.

— Pero estar aquí es como un sueño para nosotras —Pile continuó.

— Y hablando de sueños —Emittsun volvió a tomar la palabra — Vivir en un jardín donde todo sea de cristal debe ser maravilloso ¿Verdad?

— Cierto, pero mejor ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ellas? —Inquirió Pile y el resto asintió — Después todo ellas viven en un —Con una pausa dramática incitó sus compañeras a corearla.

— _¡Garasu no hanazono!_ —Tras decirlo de inmediato salieron del escenario y la música nuevamente comenzó a sonar.

Las voces de las miembros restantes se escucharon mientras ambas entraban al escenario desde lados opuestos y los gritos de los fans resonaron por todo el teatro.

 _Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..._

 _Akogare o kataru me ga_  
 _Tooku o sagashi teru toki_  
 _Sabishiku naru_  
 _Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no_

Nan-chan fue la primera en comenzar mientras ambas se acercaban lentamente al centro.

 _Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to  
Dare mo inai dare mo iranai  
Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai_

 _Himitsu no buranko_  
 _Anata to yurenagara ima_  
 _Tada yasashiku mitsume au no_  
 _Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa_  
 _Lonely... Michitarita Lonely..._

Una vez en el centro cada una continuaba con la canción pero ejecutando la coreografía con ligeros toques y viéndose la una a la otra.

 _Tojikometai kokoro o  
Doko ni mo ikanai you ni  
Sabishii no yo  
Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo_

 _Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa_  
 _Sasoinagara sasowareteru_  
 _Yubi de kowaresou na habataki_

 _Naisho no romansu_  
 _Anata o kanjitai no ni_  
 _Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake_  
 _Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni_  
 _Naze... Kurushiku naru no?_

Durante la actuación Kussun se puso de rodillas con brazos extendidos mientras Nanjo fingía tocar el piano con estos al ritmo de la música.

 _Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku  
Kami o naderu sono te ga suki motto...  
_

Mientras recitaba el verso Nan-chan se colocó a su altura de Kussun acariciando su cabello y mejillas con cariño antes de volver a ponerse de pie tomadas de la mano para continuar cantando.

 _Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
Naze... Kurushiku naru no?  
Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenagara ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
Lonely... Michitarita Lonely...  
_

Soramaru tomó en sus manos un radio previamente preparado al ver como su dos compañeras se acercaban demasiado a los labios de la otra durante la canción.

 _Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..._

Lo intentaron, pero no creyeron que cantar en vivo frente a tantas personas se sintiera como si revelaran su secreto al mundo y estos lo apoyaran, eso solo aumentó el deseo de proclamar a la otra como suya y los labios estaban peligrosamente cerca.

 **####**

— Bajen las luces ahora —Ordenó desde del radio justo antes de que el teatro quedara a oscuras — Ya pueden regresarlas —Dijo atreves del aparato antes de que las luces volvieran y la razón de ambas idol en el escenario.

— Eso estuvo cerca —Comentó Rippi.

— Y que lo digas —Apoyó Tokui — Pile, encárgate de esto, tenemos que prepararnos —Entregó el aparato en manos de la pelirroja justo antes de ir directo al vestuario con sus compañeras.

 **####**

— Muchas gracias —Nanjo había recuperado la compostura después del pequeño incidente — Pero esa presentación no la habíamos ensayado ¿Verdad? —Inquirió dirigiéndose a su compañera.

— No, al menos no nos dijeron nada —Contestó Kussun con sorpresa pero alegría — Pero respondiendo a la pregunta de Pile, si es bello un jardín de cristal y ¿A quién no lo le gustan los jardines?

— Si, son hermosos, con todo tipo de plantas, y flores —Nan-chan captó de inmediato la improvisación de su compañera idol — Sobre todo los que están llenos de rosas.

— Orquídeas, y sobre todo —Hizo una pausa igual que Pile.

— _¡Anemone heart!_

Repitiendo el proceso anterior ellas también abandonaron el escenario dejando paso a Mimorin y Ucchi quienes comenzaron su interpretación casi de inmediato.

 _Lonely my love. lonely my heart  
Tsubomi janai  
Lonely my love. lonely my heart  
Tsuma retai no_

 _Yasashi-sa ni akogare yasashi-sa ni kizu tsuite_  
 _Moteamasu kono kimochi_  
 _Shiritakunakatta_

 _Anata no kokoro ga tooikara nakitaku naru_  
 _Soredemo matsu to kimemashita_  
 _Hajimete no koi_

A diferencia de la anterior esta era más simple en cuanto al contacto físico pero aun así transmitía perfectamente los sentimientos plasmados en la letra de la canción.

 _Anemone heart, my lonely heart  
Hitori saku hana no namida  
Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi  
Anemone heart karadajuu itoshi-sa ga kakenukete  
Itsuka fureau ainokodō_

 _Lonely my love. lonely my heart_  
 _Tsubomi janai_  
 _Lonely my love. lonely my heart_  
 _Tsuma retai no_

 _Setsuna-sa ni toraware_  
 _Setsuna-sa o dakishimete_  
 _Tomaranai kono negai_  
 _Tsutawaranai no ne_  
 _Hitoriji me shitakute ima mo aseru watashi_  
 _Musuba reru yume o shinjimashou_  
 _Ichi-dome no koi_

Hubo un momento en el que ambas se movieron por el escenario dándose la espalda como si buscaran algo justo antes de volver a su posición anterior y continuar la canción.

 _Acacia heart, my lonely heart  
Himitsu meita hanakotoba  
Kanjite motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi  
Acacia heart tokimeki ni sasowarete nagasarete  
Demo ne ienai aishiteru…  
`aishiteru…'_

 _Anemone heart, my lonely heart_  
 _Hitori saku hana no namida_  
 _Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi_  
 _Anemone heart karadajuu itoshi-sa ga kakenukete_  
 _Itsuka fureau ainokodō_

 _Lonely my love. lonely my heart_  
 _Tsubomi janai_  
 _Lonely my love. lonely my heart_  
 _Tsuma retai no_

 **####**

— Me alegra no haber ocupado esto —Comentó Pile justo antes de que sus compañeras llegaran corriendo para prepararse.

 **####**

— De verdad, muchas gracias —Mimorin intentaba recuperar el aliento igual que Ucchi ya que los cambios y la carrera desde el camerino al escenario y de vuelta no fueron fáciles, por suerte habían entrenado bastante.

— Con todo esto de los jardines y flores quisiera visitar alguno —Comentó Ucchi tras recuperarse un poco.

— Tienes razón pero tendríamos que investigar donde encontrar alguno —Respondió su compañera.

— Tal vez podríamos preguntarle recomendaciones a _ellas_ —Esperaba que su compañera captara la indirecta.

— ¿Ellas? —Al parecer no fue así.

— Ya sabes, en cuanto escuchan la campana son las primeras en salir a explorar —Continuó con la esperanza.

— Tienes razón, no por nada las conocen como —Que susto se llevó el grupo completo pensando lo peor.

— _¡After school navigators!_

Nuevamente se repetía la formula pero ahora eran tres miembros quienes aparecían en el escenario con ropa escolar deportiva en color guinda con playera blanca.

 _Kaeri ni cheeseburger mogumogu  
Sore yori raamen! Tsurutsuru  
Joshinara waffle mofumofu  
Doushiyou doushiyou? Mayou yo ne? Hai!  
_

Un ritmo inusual en el grupo y sin contar la extraña letra pero no era algo desagradable, de hecho todo lo contrario.

 _Itte miru ka na ikitai na  
Mayotterunara ikouyo  
Tasuuketsu demo kimaranai  
After school, after school_

 _Yokubari sugicha ikenai no_  
 _Dakedo hirogaru kitai de_  
 _Mune ga dokidoki dokicchatta_  
 _After school, after school_

Los gritos de los fans no se hacían esperar con la coreografía y el estilo de chicas rudas que mostraba el trío en el escenario.

 _Amai amaku nare? Kyarameriize sarete  
Karai no wa yame toku? Chotto dake ga shigeki teki_

 _Demo... Datte... Janaku_  
 _Suki nara daisuki datte ii janai_  
 _Koukai wa niaimasen_

 _Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na_  
 _Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan ga_  
 _Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne_  
 _Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru_  
 _Tottemo oishii!_  
 _Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon_  
 _Pakupaku wo kawaridesho_  
 _Gokugoku onaji timing_  
 _After school, we are NAVIGATORS!_

 _Hai!_  
 _Tabete nonde waratte!_

 _Mogumogu no ato nodo ga kawai chau_  
 _Tsurutsuru shitara odeko tekateka da yo?_  
 _Mofumofu konomama fuoeba mofumofu_  
 _Doushiyou doushiyou? Manzoku ne? Hai!_

 _Katte mirubeshi kaitai na_  
 _Wo tameshi nasai kaou yo_  
 _Mania konomi no aji kamo_  
 _Now tea break, now tea break_

 _Hoho bari sugicha ikenai no_  
 _Datte omowazu shirazuni_  
 _Shita ga wakuwaku wakucchatta_  
 _Now tea break, now tea break_

 _Atsui atsuku yaketa? Takoyaki wa fu hoho_  
 _Hiyashite shirokuma? Chotto ja yada takusan Please!_

 _Hora... Motto... Desu yo_  
 _Suki dashi daisuki nante aku janai_  
 _Hansei wa shimasen yo_

 _Ureshiine tte itsu demo iitai na_  
 _Kokoro no naka wa aozora da ne kouiu no saikou_  
 _Ureshiina tte itsu demo iitai ne_  
 _Nakayoshi da yo ne unazui teru_  
 _Yappari oishii!_  
 _Oishii!_  
 _Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na_  
 _Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan Ga_  
 _Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne_  
 _Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru_  
 _Tottemo oishii!_

 _Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon_  
 _Pakupaku wo kawaridesho_  
 _Gokugoku onaji timing_  
 _After school we, after school we, after school_  
 _We are NAVIGATORS! Yay!_  
 _Hai!_

El grito del público pidiendo más no se hizo esperar mientras una a una el resto de las idols del grupo subían nuevamente al escenario.

 **####**

— ¡No puedo creer que haya visto en vivo tres nuevas canciones de μ's! —Yukiho gritaba de emoción igual que muchos fans pero su voz apenas se escuchaba para su amiga — ¡Y desde los mejores lugares!

— ¡Tenemos que agradecerle mucho a tu hermana! —Alisa se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

Ambas desde primera fila observaban cada presentación y especialmente la de su grupo favorito junto a otros fanáticos.

Pero uno de ellos comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña desde el dueto Jolks.

 **####**

— De verdad estamos muy agradecidas con los organizadores por permitirnos estar aquí, en un día tan importante —Emittsun retomaba su rol como líder — Es un verdadero honor poder cantar en un escenario como este; fue por eso que en un escenario tan especial decidimos probar algo nuevo y este fue el resultado ¡¿Qué les pareció?!

 **####**

Los gritos del público inundaron el lugar pero entre las ovaciones uno de los asistentes murmuraba cosas inaudibles y la pequeña bandera que ondeaba minutos antes con el rostro de Kussun ahora estaba en el piso, el sujeto solo traía consigo un palo roto.

Alisa tomó sorpresivamente de la mano a su amiga llamando la atención, confundida siguió con la mirada hasta el lugar donde la rubia también estaba viendo sintiendo un escalofrió.

 **####**

— La verdad es que fue un verdadero reto —Nan-chan tomó la palabra hablando de su dúo — Al comienzo no teníamos ni idea de que iba a resultar con este dueto, pero me alegra realmente que mi compañera fuera Kussun —Los gritos de los fans Jolks no se hicieron esperar.

— Opino igual que mi sempai, cuando nos pidieron hacer un dueto no teníamos ni idea de por dónde comenzar —Kussun se acercó de manera cariñosa a su pareja — Pero estoy feliz de haber creado esto junto Nan-chan.

 **####**

Mimorin y Ucchi también dijeron unas palabras sobre su experiencia con esta nueva canción y claro fueron seguidas por el trio pero el dueto de hermanas menores bajo el escenario se encontraban atentas al sujeto que con lágrimas y furia en los ojos saltó fuera de la contención sorprendiendo a los cercanos y encargados de seguridad.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ambas chicas se comunicaran una sola idea con la vista.

 **####**

— Hicimos esta canción pensando en —Soramaru se vio interrumpida cuando un extraño sujeto subió al escenario con un palo roto y aspecto amenazante.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que pocos tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Kussun es mía! —Gritó levantando el objeto en sus manos dispuesto a clavarlo en Nanjo.

Kusuda reaccionó rápido abrazando a su sempai colocando su cuerpo entre ella y el atacante, lo que no esperó fue que Nan-chan la tomara con sus brazos y diera la vuelta para cubrirla.

Un golpe seco se escuchó seguido de algunos quejidos, pasos y gritos.

Sobre el loco sujeto se encontraban Yukiho y Alisa quienes corrieron tras el tipo apenas vieron el peligro y lograron taclearlo mientras Yukiho sujetaba su cabeza con una llave al cuello Alisa se enfocó en los pies.

La seguridad llegó casi de inmediato sometiendo al sujeto alejando a las jóvenes y las idols, mientras el hombre solo gritaba incoherencias como _Kussun y yo estamos destinados_ , _Kussun me ama a mí_ , _nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros_ y muchas cosas más.

* * *

 **La verdad planeaba que el capítulo terminara después de... creo que mejor no lo digo, sería spoiler del siguiente capitulo :v... lo que si es que aquí es donde comienza el principio del final... que seran minimo 4 capítulos :v...**

 **¿Qué les pareció Tsubasa? A ella la pensé como una chica la cual admira el talento pero no soporta lo común, Erena es una chica que le importa más la imagen del grupo que otra cosa ¿Y Anju? Anju es una vale ma... digo, a ella la mayoría de las cosas le dan igual... ahora me voy a concluir otras historias... espero...**


	6. Mask V

**Bien, la noticia full HD, digo completa está en mi pagina pero solo diré en este lugar que pasé casi una semana sin internet y otra poca poniéndome al corriente con los animes que veo esta temporada y varios mangas que sigo... y creo que aun no termino... en fin, la parte buena de no tener internet fue que pude avanzar con mis fanfics y terminar este capitulo, me leen abajo para la siguiente parte.**

* * *

 **Mask V**

Habían pasado algunos minutos donde lograron someter al agresor y las involucradas ahora estaban en una zona segura recuperándose del mal momento, en el escenario los organizadores intentaban continuar con el programa para evitar que todo el problema creciera.

Todas las miembros de muse se encontraban alrededor de las principales involucradas intentando tranquilizar a ambas.

— Miembros de μ's —Saludó una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes.

— Kitaoji Sakura-san —De inmediato Emittsun se puso de pie y saludó con una reverencia, el resto la imitó rápidamente.

— Por favor levanten la cabeza —Pidió con calma y pena — Soy yo quien debería inclinarse y pedir perdón por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, de verdad, les pido una disculpa por todos los problemas —Inclinándose pidió perdón.

— Nan-chan —Llamó preocupada Kussun ayudando a su compañera a tomar asiento nuevamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sakura acercándose a la rubia.

— Lo estoy, descuide —Sonrió para tranquilizar a todos — Solo una vieja lesión —Comentó sujetando su rodilla.

— Traigan una compresa, rápido —Pidió la dueña al staff quienes obedecieron de inmediato — De verdad lamento lo ocurrido.

— Disculpen —Alisa, quien se había mantenido al margen junto a Yukiho se acercaron lentamente — Mi hermana también se sufre a veces por una lesión similar y suelo ayudarla con un masaje, si me permite.

Fue una suerte que aun usaran las máscaras o el rostro pálido de las nueve habría sido sospechoso.

— N-no, descuida, estaré bien —Nanjou pensó que sería malo tener a las dos cerca mucho tiempo, especialmente a la pequeña rubia, Kussun se había encargado de tranquilizarla lo suficiente para que no saliera Ayase Eli en modo hermana sobre protectora y severa para gritarle a su hermana menor sobre lo peligroso que fue el saltar sobre un loco como ese.

— Pero —No le gustaba ver a una de las miembros de su grupo favorito sufrir si ella podía hacer algo.

— Descuida, solo necesita descansar un poco —Kussun intervino para salvar a Nan-chan.

Justo en ese momento la compresa llegó y de inmediato fue colocada sobre la rodilla de la idol.

— No tienen que preocuparse tanto, esto no es nada —Yoshino sonrió para calmar a las jóvenes — Pero lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso —Kussun colocó una mano en su hombro para evitar otro escándalo.

— Lo hicimos para protegerlas —Exclamó Yukiho, tomando la palabra por primera vez.

— Aun así fue peligroso —Sakura entró como administradora del evento — Entiendo que sus razones fueron nobles, pero corrieron muchos riesgos al hacer algo tan peligroso.

Ambas chicas bajaron el rostro apenadas.

— Pero les agradezco profundamente lo que hicieron —Kusuda nuevamente tomó la palabra — Si no fuera por ustedes, Nan-chan y posiblemente yo y alguna de nosotras habríamos terminado con algo más que solo una simple lesión.

— Sakura-sama, es hora del cierre —Anunció un chico del staff.

— Lo siento, debo retirarme —Habló sintiéndose culpable — Que la suerte se mantenga de su lado y continúen cumpliendo sus sueños —Exclamó cambiando su tono de voz y realizando varios movimientos con su cabeza y manos.

— ¡El kabuki Kitaoji! —Shikako no pudo evitar su emoción al ver en vivo el legendario estilo de la noble familia.

Afortunadamente lograron retomar el evento a los pocos minutos, pero sin duda el escandalo ya estaba por las redes y los periodistas no tardaron en aparecer, por lo que la noche estaba lejos de terminar para las idol y las dos fans.

— Habrá que ser sigilosos para salir, ya saben que hacer —Suzukawa se acercó al grupo, estuvo afuera observando como los paparazzi y periodistas de todo tipo buscaban entrar o emboscar a cualquiera que pudiera darle algo con respecto al incidente — El problema serán ustedes —Comentó viendo a las dos chicas.

— Las reconocerán fácilmente —Dijo Mimorin preocupada.

— ¿Y si usamos un disfraz? —Sugirió Emittsun con toda calma.

— ¿De dónde sacaremos un disfraz para cada una? —Contraatacó Soramaru.

— Yui-chan podría ayudarnos, HTT siempre llena su camerino con muchos cambios de ropa.

— ¿Yui-chan? —Exclamó Mimorin confundida — ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con ella?

— Charlamos un poco mientras ustedes ocupaban el escenario —Contestó alegre como si fuera algo normal.

— Realmente eres increíble de muchas maneras —No era la forma en la que Pile esperaba expresarse pero ya estaba hecho, además parece que no fue tomada de mala manera.

— Es cierto —Dijo Yukiho animada — Eres realmente increíble y te admiro mucho por eso.

— G-gracias —Se sintió avergonzada y feliz.

— Ojala mi hermana fuera como tú —Ese fue un golpe bajo para la idol — ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, nada —Intentó no demostrarlo.

Suzukawa aplaudió para llamar la atención de todas.

— Yo me encargo de las dos, ustedes asegúrense de salir sin ser vistas, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

Todas asintieron despidiéndose y agradeciendo al staff por su ayuda.

 **####**

Tsubasa pateó sin cuidado uno de los arreglos florales en su camerino regalado por sus fans, le resultaba realmente frustrante no haber podido ir con μ's tras lo ocurrido, esperaba ganar puntos con su líder y también conocer la razón de su rara actitud antes de subir al escenario.

— No te desquites con los presentes de nuestros fans —Regañó Erena en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Tsubasa bufó en respuesta.

— Más vale que te controles, justo ahora el lugar está rodeado de periodistas.

— Ya lo sé.

— Pero fue realmente inesperado —Comentó Anju con toda tranquilidad como si fuera totalmente ajena de todo — Justo cuando presentaron tres nuevos sencillos fueron atacadas —Aunque su actitud fuera tranquila su mente prestaba atención al detalle del duo JoIks que seguramente locos fanáticos no pasaran por alto.

— Eso solo muestra que tan populares son —Tsubasa casi sonaba orgullosa — No podría desear mejores rivales.

Una ligera risa escapó de los labios de Anju.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada —Contestó haciéndose la desentendida — Solo me resultaba gracioso lo irónico que puede ser la vida.

La castaña prefirió no continuar con esa discusión, a veces Anju parecía disfrutar confundiéndola con frases extrañas.

 **####**

Suzukawa logró sacar a Yukiho y Alisa del teatro sin llamar la atención de los medios, justo como Emittsun le sugirió fue con las chicas de HTT quienes ya los esperaban con algunas prendas que pudieron usar para camuflarse, Yui, quien había comentado la idol explico que Emittsun había llamado momentos antes pidiendo su ayuda por lo que todo fue rápido.

— Mi auto está cerca —Habló el representante mientras las chicas se retiraban la peluca y lentes falsos — Llevaré a ambas a sus hogares antes de que esto crezca.

Estaba seguro que esto era solo una chispa de todo el escándalo por el que atravesarían, y lo mejor era que μ's se mantuviera al margen, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen; definitivamente tendría mucho trabajo.

 **####**

Como era de esperar las nueve integrantes salieron sin ningún problema y sin perder mucho tiempo decidieron regresar a sus hogares para evitar más problemas.

A la mañana siguiente las hermanas Kousaka no pudieron evitar un sermón bastante largo, especialmente la menor por su imprudencia, pero Honoka también cargó con culpa por darle el boleto en primer lugar, fue imposible para ellas razonar con su madre y aunque su padre se mostraba ligeramente pasivo tampoco hubo mucha diferencia. En cuanto a las Ayase, Eli explotó y soltó todo lo que tenía guardado desde el incidente, de no ser por Nozomi quien decidió visitarlas en caso de que la rubia mayor se pasara con su regaño, seguro que habría sido peor para Alisa.

— Elicchi, esto no está ayudando —Habló Nozomi colocándose entre las dos hermanas para evitar que se saliera de control.

— A un lado Nozomi, aun no termino —Encaró su novia molesta, se contuvo por horas y ahora no iba a parar — Alisa tiene que entender que hay cosas que tiene que dejarlas para los adultos.

— No hice nada malo —Soltó la menor casi arrepintiéndose en cuantos los fríos ojos de su hermana se colocaron en ella.

— ¿Te parece que arriesgarte de esa forma es correcto?

— Yo —Retrocedió unos pasos por instinto — Solo quería evitar que lastimaran a las miembros de μ's.

— ¡Para eso estaba la seguridad! —Recalcó levantando la voz.

— ¡Elicchi! —Nozomi también alzó su tono — Alisa-chan sabe perfectamente que lo que hizo fue peligroso, pero ella tenía las mejores intenciones.

— Nozomi ya basta, esta es una discusión familiar —Tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras — No-Nozomi, yo.

— Cierto, es una discusión familiar —A pesar del tono tranquilo Eli pudo notar el daño — Lo siento, por meterme en todo esto.

— Nozomi espera —Logró sujetarla del hombro pero para su desgracia la lesión le jugo en contra perdiendo el equilibrio.

— ¡Onee-chan!

— ¿Estás bien Elicchi? —Preguntó su novia que reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla antes de caer.

Eli aprovechó para aferrarse a ella.

— Lo siento —Susurró soportando el dolor.

— No te preocupes, Elicchi es ligera —Comentó tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

— Perdóname, no quise.

— Está bien Elicchi —Murmuró tranquila — Lo entiendo.

— Onee-chan —Alisa veía preocupada el cómo la pierna de su hermana temblaba un poco — ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando me llamaron informándome de todo me levanté tan rápido que me golpee la rodilla —Incluso ella se sorprendió de lo rápida y creíble de su mentira.

— Iré por un analgésico —Dijo la menor dando la vuelta.

— Estoy bien —Exclamó lo suficiente fuerte para detener a su hermanita — Solo necesito descansar.

— Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación —Se ofreció Nozomi con toda calma ayudándola a caminar.

— Gracias Nozomi —Sonrió agradecida y después volteó a ver a Alisa — Terminaremos esto mañana y decidiré tu castigo.

La menor asintió afligida retirándose a su propia habitación.

— Estás siendo demasiado severa con ella —Comentó la Tojo.

— Si no lo soy volverá a hacer algo como eso —Respondió con la misma cara molesta — Sin nuestros padres, soy la única que puede cuidarla.

— Eso lo sé, Elicchi siempre está al pendiente de su hermana menor —Habló con calma — Pero no puedes protegerla por siempre y ella tiene que aprender a cuidar de sí misma.

— Es mi hermana menor —Exclamó como único argumento.

— Lo sé —Contestó Nozomi con la misma calma ayudando a Eli a sentarse en su cama — Ya es un poco tarde por lo que es mejor que yo.

No terminó de hablar cuando su novia tomó su muñeca tirando de ella para que ambas terminaran recostadas e la cama.

— E-Elicchi.

— Si, es tarde —Abrazó a Nozomi tomando una postura más cómoda hasta terminar con su rostros frente a frente — Por eso no pienso dejar que salgas a la calle con el riesgo de que seas atacada.

— Estaré bien Elicchi —Expresó con una sonrisa usando una mano para mover algo de ese cabello rubio que cubría el rostro de su novia.

Ella solo se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Nozomi.

— Durante el ataque —Comenzó dejando salir su preocupación — Yoshino sintió pánico al ver a ese hombre a punto de apuñar a Kussun; pero no solo ella, Eli también —Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules — Yo, me aterró la sola idea de perderte.

— ¿Crees que nosotras estuvimos tranquilas? —Reclamó llorando de igual forma — Kussun quería evitar que lastimaran a su querida sempai; pero to también tenía miedo de que me arrebataran a Elicchi.

— Nozomi.

— Elicchi, fue mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga, la persona que me sacó de mi soledad, la persona que me enamoró, la chica que amo y con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida —Se aferró al pecho de la rubia llorando — No me dejes, por favor Elicchi, nunca vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa forma.

— Eso no puedo prometerlo —Nozomi levantó la mirada con molestia dispuesta a reclamar — Si estás en peligro no me importa lo que pase conmigo mientras pueda estar segura que estás a salvo haré lo que sea necesario, y no solo yo pienso así, Yoshino piensa igual sobre Kussun.

— Idiota sempai —Soltó _Kussun_ — Yo también, no, nosotras también estamos dispuestas a lo que sea para protegerlas.

— Se suponía que aceptaran ser cuidadas y mimadas como lindas princesas —Comentó la rubia.

— Lo sentimos, pero no somos ese tipo de chicas —Respondió con una expresión de burla.

 **####**

En resumen, terminó en castigo para las menores y zona roja para Honoka, ambas se les prohibió salir a menos que fuera necesario como la escuela o acompañadas por alguno de sus padres hasta nuevo aviso.

En cuanto al tema del incidente, fue un escándalo nacional, _fan enloquecido ataca famosas idol_ fue el tema central por una semana, en cuanto al sujeto, como todo fue gravado no había forma de negarlo y tampoco lo hizo alegando que fue por amor, obviamente el sujeto terminó preso por intento de homicidio.

Ambas familias sufrieron el acoso de la prensa, especialmente las menores, quienes buscaban una buena historia e incluso dentro de sus escuelas eran bombardeadas de preguntas, para las hermanas mayores fue más fácil lidiar con eso por estar acostumbradas pero Alisa y Yukiho no fue tan agradable responder las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

— Otra vez acosan a Eli —No fue una pregunta por parte de Nico, alumnas seguían preguntando por el incidente, aunque algunas solo lo usaban de excusa para estar cerca de la rubia — ¿No te molesta? —Preguntó a Nozomi quien observaba todo tranquilamente.

— No, confío en Elicchi —Ahora eran solo ellas y Maki porque el resto estaban ocupadas con su respectivo club — Más importante, creo que es hora de que me cuenten todo —Su sonrisa amable contrastaba con sus intenciones.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Nico intentó no mostrarse nerviosa, desvió la mirada a Maki que intentaba huir discretamente pero fue retenida por Nozomi.

— ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?, ustedes eligen.

Se observaron mutuamente conscientes de su destino.

 **####**

— ¿Y bien? —Sus verdes ojos se mostraban serios y su postura dejaba claro que no se movería sin una explicación.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Su mirada amatista se mantuvo tranquila mientras jugaba con su cabello, de ninguna forma se iba a sentir intimidada por más que su amiga lo intentara.

— Maldita sea Anju, sabes algo de lo que pasó ¿No es cierto?, ¡Habla! —La castaña de frente amplia perdió por completo la calma, desde que Erena le comentó que posiblemente Anju se percató de algo en ese concierto, pero la acusada seguía como si nada pasara.

— ¿Por qué no olvidan el tema? —Inquirió con voz cansada — ¿No han notado que al parecer eso es lo que ellas quieren?

— Ciertamente no es nuestro problema —Concordó Erena.

— Pero quiero saber al menos porque esa actitud hacia nosotras.

— ¿Nosotras? —Dijo con un tono algo sarcástico — Creo que te equivocas Tsubasa, no es nosotras, solo tú.

— ¿Yo?, ¿Qué hice? —Preguntó molesta.

— Lo siento, pero no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

— Anju.

— A-Rise, prepárense por favor —Anunció un empleado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Erena suspiró.

— Dejemos esto para otro momento —Comentó para poner fin a la discusión — Tsubasa, tenemos que concentrarnos.

— Ya lo sé —Soltó de mala gana.

 **##Nico##**

 _Todo comenzó en el jardín de niños, Maki-chan y yo nos conocimos cuando asistíamos a uno, al principio tuvimos nuestras peleas pero finalmente nos hicimos buenas amigas; después de eso asistimos a la primaria, fuimos las mejores amigas durante los seis años incluso elegimos la misma escuela para la secundaria._

 _Entonces en nuestro último año en primaria hicimos una promesa._

— _Nico-chan, en nuestro primer día en secundaria, entraremos juntas —Su expresión emocionada era similar a cuando se acercaba la navidad._

— _Si, vamos a hacerlo, pero ¿Dónde nos juntamos? —Si íbamos a entrar juntas, al menos una tenía que esperar a la otra._

— _Lo haremos en los arboles de cerezo de la entrada —Dijo aun con ánimos — En el tercero, ¿Entendiste? —Señaló el tres con sus dedos._

 _El día de entrada esperé a Maki desde temprano, con tiempo de sobra, me había levantado muy temprano, pero por más que esperé nunca llegó, y cuando sonó la campana no tuve otra opción que entrar sola._

 _Cuando entraba, pensaba miles de cosas, como que Maki había enfermado o que tuvo algún asunto importante con sus padres, como era la hija de los dueños de un gran hospital a veces pasaba; jamás me esperé ver a Maki por los pasillos charlando con otras compañeras._

 _Me sentí traicionada, había roto nuestra promesa aun cuando ella fue quien lo propuso, pensando en eso me hizo pensar que solo se burló de mí, pero eso no se lo perdonaría, fue cuando jure vengarme y nuestra relación de peleas constantes comenzó_

 **####**

— Eso fue cruel Maki-chan —Regañó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo en estos momentos todas menos Honoka y Umi se encontraban en el consejo estudiantil, después les contarían lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo como eso a Nico-chan? —Kotori también se puso del lado de la loli del grupo.

— ¿En qué me equivoque? —Dramatizó Nozomi abrazando a Eli.

— Maki, no recuerdo haberte criado de esta forma —Comentó la rubia con el mismo dramatismo que su novia.

— ¡Tú no me criaste! —Gritó aergonzada.

— No le hables así a tu papá —Dijo Nozomi aun en su papel.

— Él no es mi padre.

— No le respondas a tu mamá.

— No es mi madre.

— Ahora nos niega, Elicchi ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

— No te preocupes Nozomi, solo es una fase rebelde.

— Si ya terminaron con el teatro ¿Podemos seguir? —Claramente molesta y avergonzada — Y ¿Dónde están Honoka y Umi?

— Ambas tienen una competencia cerca así que están preparándose para eso —Contestó Eli regresando a la normalidad.

— Bueno Maki-chan, ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— N-no es una defensa —Avergonzada comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello — La verdad es que yo estaba esperando a Nico justo en el lugar donde acordamos.

— Pero Nico-chan acaba de decir que estuvo esperándote todo el tiempo-nya.

— La escuela tenía dos estradas —Respondió Nico avergonzada evitando ver a todas.

— _¿Dos entradas?_

— Al parecer construyeron dos entradas en extremos opuestos de la escuela con el mismo diseño —Maki se encontraba en la misma situación de Nico.

— Entonces eso significa —Comenzó Eli.

— Que mientras Nicocchi esperaba a Maki-chan en una de las entradas.

— Maki-chan esperaba a Nico-chan del otro lado —Hanayo completó la frase de Nozomi.

— Yo también estuve esperándola hasta el último momento, pero al final cuando sonó la campana unas compañeras me arrastraron dentro.

Y así el misterio fue resuelto y las peleas terminaron, más o menos.

 **####**

Fue un día de descanso, por fin las cosas comenzaban a calmarse, por lo que el productor de μ's fue de visita a Homura para intentar mejorar el ambiente de la familia por el bien del grupo que tenía a su cuidado, una visita inocente, que terminaría con el inicio de algo más grande.

* * *

 **A decir verdad esperaba terminar el capitulo después de la visita de Suzukawa a Homura, pero al final decidí que un poquito de suspenso no estaría mal... y que la tormenta se suelte con todo en el siguiente capitulo... también no se si lo hayan notado, o no lo supe manejar, pero las musas están desarrollando una doble personalidad con respecto a sus roles, la verdad no se si pueda lograr eso, si no, pues me veré obligado a hacer otro fanfic donde toque el mismo tema y desarrollarlo bien... aunque quien sabe cuando lo haga...**

 **Bueno, más información sobre proyectos y otras cosas en mi cuenta de facebook y antes de que lo olvide, ¿alguna sugerencia sobre que pequeño especial debería colocar ahora en la pagina?, estoy pensando en algo de "Lo prometo" pero primero quiero saber que opinan.**


End file.
